The Ring
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Le pidieron que devolviera un anillo solo con la dirección, sin remitente. Pero cuando la persona que se suponía lo tomaría no lo hace sino que lo hace Bella. Ahora Bella está conectada a una persona muy importante a través de un anillo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo uno

_El Anillo_

Edward's POV

Era solo una pequeña cosa infantil, pero había estado conmigo desde que tenía 7 años. Era un anillo de acero inoxidable que le quedaba grande al propietario original, así que lo llevó en un collar. Era bonito, una línea de acero y otra de algún tipo de gemas, las dos entrelazadas para formar una x.

El dueño era una chica con el pelo negro y realmente pequeña. Y aunque su estatura era una desventaja, se defendía del matón de la escuela primaria que se metía con ella. Este matón era enorme. Él podría haber estado en la escuela media. Tal vez estuvo en la escuela media pero suspendió muchas veces. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de defenderla, ella hizo al bobo correr, llorando mientras se iba. Yo estaba completamente asombrado.

"Wow," respiré mientras ella tiraba una frambuesa al chico.

Se peinó el pelo fuera de los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

"Él no era tan fuerte," dijo sonriendo.

"Hola, soy Edward," dije presentándome

"Ángel," dijo sonriendo, jugando con su cadena.

"No te he visto antes en este parque," dije pensando si la había visto antes en el patio de la escuela.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Me mudé aquí la semana pasada. En realidad esta es la primera vez que dejo el apartamento. Empiezo la escuela el lunes...quiero decir mañana."

"Algunos te dan la bienvenida a Chicago," murmuré mirando en la dirección por la que el matón se fue corriendo.

La chica rió. "Está bien, fue una...bienvenida interesante," dijo sonriendo.

Nos convertimos en dos buenos amigos. Ella me contó que había viajado mucho, no quedándose nunca en un lugar por más de un año. Esperaba que no fuera el caso esta vez. Pero la escuela nos liberó, cada estudiante emocionado y haciendo planes sobre que hacer los próximos dos meses y medio. Ángel, sin embargo, se estaba mudando.

"No te puedes mudar," dije mirándola guardar sus cosas.

"Lo siento Edward," dijo tristemente. "Papá fue trasladado a Washington y cuando el presidente te ordena mudarte no puedes decir no."

"¿Para que envía el presidente a tu padre a la nada de Washington? ¿Qué peligro hay allí?"

Ella soltó una risita. "¿Un árbol cayendo sobre ti?"

"No es gracioso," murmuré rodando mis ojos.

Ángel dejó caer la caja que llevaba en la puerta y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa. " En serio, Edward, tranquilizate. Seguiremos siendo amigos."

"Supongo," murmuré rodando mis ojos.

Ella me golpeó suavemente en el hombro antes de decir, "si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo deberías ayudarme a recoger."

Así que la ayudé. Y ese lunes Ángel paró en mi casa una última vez.

"¿K.I.T.?" Me preguntó cuando fue a abrazarme.

"¿Kit?" Dije confundido.

Ella rió soltándose

"Mantente con la jerga, tonto," dijo golpeándome en el hombro. "K.I.T. Significa seguiremos en contacto." **(n/t: en inglés, K.I.T. significa "keep in touch")**

"Oh...¿Por qué no dijiste solo eso?"

Ella rodó sus ojos.

"De cualquier forma, tengo tu email...te escribiré con una dirección tan pronto como descubra donde vivimos," dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella miró sobre su hombro al coche aparcado en la calle. Sus padres esperaron pacientemente en el coche, su hermana pequeña en el asiento para el coche de atrás.

"Creo que debería irme," dijo mirándome.

Asentí. "Okay," dije.

Ella sacó las manos de los bolsillos para sacar la cadena de debajo de su camisa. Había visto el anillo numerosas veces y me pregunté por qué lo llevaba en una cadena... así que le pregunté.

Ella rió entre dientes desabrochando la cadena. " Es demasiado grande para ponérmelo," dijo antes de sacar mi mano del bolsillo y poner la cadena y el anillo en la palma.

Ella enredó los dedos en la cadena y dijo suavemente, "dentro de 10 años, cuando tengamos 17, enviame el anillo de vuelta."

"Ángel," dije confuso y sorprendido.

"10 años," dijo asintiendo. "Te daré mi dirección."

Y luego, con un adiós final, bajó corriendo las escaleras frontales de mi casa y estaba fuera de mi vista con una pequeña despedida por la ventana trasera.

Pestañeé y miré la cadena. El amanecer hizo centellear el plateado anillo, haciendo que las gemas brillaran.

Suspiré y enrollé mis dedos en el anillo.

- . - . - . - . -

Esto pasó hace 10 años, cuando tenía 7. Ahora tenía 17 e iba a completar la petición de Ángel.

Abrí el email guardado con la dirección de Ángel. Ella se debe haber instalado en el desierto de Washington, porque nunca me ha dado una nueva dirección incluso después de años de emails aunque apenas nos escribimos el uno al otro sino, tal vez, cada dos meses, principalmente por culpa de Ángel. Con cuidado, sellé el anillo en un envoltorio de burbujas, cogí un boli y escribí la dirección que Ángel me dio en el email. La dirección era de una oficina de correos en un pueblo llamado Forks, Washington. Nunca había escuchado del pueblo antes, pero Ángel me dijo que estaba bien... aunque fuera pequeño... y no hubiera mucho allí. Ángel siempre ha sido una persona histórica, le gusta la historia... así que supongo que Forks parece perfecto para ella.

Eché un vistazo hacia el final del email donde Ángel escribió: y no escribas una dirección de vuelta.

Siempre estuve confundido por esa frase pero supongo que Ángel tenía sus razones.

A la mañana siguiente envié el sobre sellado con el franqueo correcto. Vi al cartero sacar el correo del pequeño buzón que contenía el correo de todas las calles y colocar el sobre en el lugar del correo saliente.

Y con eso, el anillo estaba en su camino a Ángel Montez, en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington.

- . - . - . - . -

_Siete días después_

- . - . - . - . -

Bella's POV

"Alice," me quejé mientras me arrastraba a la oficina de correos. "¿Dónde está el fuego?"

"No hay fuego sino que mi amiga por correo de India me envió aquel sari y los brazaletes. Y se supone que están aquí hoy," dijo. "Ahora, vamos. Además, estoy segura de que tu buzón necesita ser mirado, no lo has mirado en semanas."

"Alice, ella te dijo que tardaría sobre una semana o más, hoy como muy pronto."

Ella miró sobre su hombro y me lanzó una frambuesa. Rodé mis ojos.

"Aguafiestas," dijo y después abrió la oficina de correos.

Suspiré y saqué mis llaves del bolsillo, agradecida de que Charlie me diera una llave del buzón de correos cuando me mudé desde Phoenix hace unos meses.

Alice brincó hasta su buzón mientras yo me arrastré hacia el buzón Swan. Sin esperar algo, me sorprendí al ver un gran sobre en el buzón. Lo saqué y miré la dirección.

¿Ángel Montez? Pestañeé al nombre y la dirección. La dirección escrita – en una caligrafía muy buena debo añadir, debe ser una chica, ningún chico puede escribir tan bien – era del buzón de correos que Charlie ha tenido por años. Así que la persona debe haber escrito la dirección... o el nombre equivocado. Fui a mirar el remitente y vi que estaba en blanco.

Huh... ¿Quién deja el remitente en blanco?

"¡Jolín!, el paquete no está aquí," dijo Alice enfurruñada.

"Te lo dije," murmuré dando la vuelta al paquete para, tal vez, ver el remitente atrás. Nope, nada atrás, me fijé de nuevo. La única pista de de dónde venía el paquete era el sello del servicio postal usado. Chicago... wow, nunca he estado allí. Visitar Chicago sería genial.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Alice mirando sobre mi hombro para tener una mejor vista de lo que sostenía.

"Algún tipo de paquete," murmuré.

"Eso puedo verlo pero, ¿qué hay dentro?," dijo. "No estabas esperando nada."

"No estaba, pero 'Ángel Montez' debe haberlo estado," dije apuntando a la dirección.

"Supongo que fue enviado a la dirección equivocada," dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros cuando me dí la vuelta. "Devuélvelo"

"Desearía poder," dije apuntando a donde debería estar el remitente.

Alice se inclinó más cerca, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. "Bien... esto es... okay estoy muda."

Solté una risita. Alice nunca se quedaba muda.

"Bien, ábrelo," dijo asintiendo al paquete.

"No puedo, es un delito federal," aclaré. "Mi padre es policía. Conozco todas las leyes."

"Bien... si tú no lo vas a hacer, yo lo haré," dijo intentando alcanzarlo.

"No," declaré no queriendo que ella lo abriera... y luego suspiré. "Yo lo abriré."

Así que lo hice. Al principio pensé que no había nada dentro, una broma o algo así, pero cuando puse el sobre al revés algo plateado calló y golpeó el suelo.

Alice se abalanzó y lo recogió.

"Es un... anillo," dijo dándolo vueltas entre sus dedos.

Me incliné hacia adelante. El anillo era hermoso... y yo no era la persona normal que lleva anillos... excepto el anillo que la abuela Swan me dio antes de morir. Ahora era demasiado pequeño para mi dedo anular así que estaba en el pequeño, el único dedo que podía llevarlo.

"Ew, acero inoxidable," dijo Alice estremeciéndose

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" le pregunté sorprendida.

"Hola, compradora aquí," dijo apuntándose a la cara. "Sé lo que es real o no y ésto-" apuntó al anillo "-es acero inoxidable no plata u oro blanco. Probablemente perteneció a un niño. La mayoría de los anillos de niños son de acero inoxidable y así no cambian de color y hacen a la gente dejarlos."

"Oh... okay," dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Alice agarró mi mano izquierda. "¡Hey!" dije protestando mientras ella deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo anular.

"Es la medida perfecta," chilló. Okay, ¡ow! Era un chillido muy alto.

Ella levantó mi mano y me enseñó el anillo. Quedaba precioso en mi mano, raro pero precioso y se ajustaba perfectamente.

"Alice, no puedo llevar esto," dije. "Pertenece a un Ángel."

"Y tú estás siendo una santa ahora mismo," dijo. "Hmm... Santa Isabella Marie... wow hay un anillo para ello."

"Okay, eso no fue gracioso," dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras Alice se reía por lo bajo.

"Oh, tranquilizate," dijo dándome con el dedo en el brazo con una de sus uñas con manicura. "Ahora, vamos... tenemos deberes de matemáticas que hacer."

Gemí mientras Alice me sacaba de la oficina de correos y bajaba la calle hacia donde aparqué mi camioneta "maldita" **(n/t: la autora dice "cursed" truck, no sé si está bien traducido, si alguien ****sabe una traducción mejor decidmelo por favor)** como a Alice y Rosalie les gustaba llamarla.

* * *

Bueno, pues aqui está el primer capitulo. Además de ser mi primera historia, es el primer texto que traduzco desde hace mucho tiempo asi que si hay algun error simplemente decidmelo en un review. Subiré el segundo cap la semana que viene porque quiero adelantar unos cuantos caps, ademas, tambien voy a traducir otras dos historias de la misma autora.

Hasta pronto, besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo dos

_Chateando_

Edward's POV

Caminé a casa despacio. Normalmente conducía hasta casa pero era difícil resistirse al aire seco de otoño, así que andé.

La escuela estaba ahora en plena marcha, la mayoría de los estudiantes lidiaban con la transición de los perezosos días de verano a "¡tío!, ¿deberes?" A mí realmente no me costó volver a la escuela. Pasé la mayoría de mi verano estudiando y siendo voluntario en el hospital infantil. Los niños parecían amar el oírme tocar para ellos.

Cuando llegué a casa, la única persona que estaba allí era mi madre. Mi padre, abogado, estaba en Masen & Co. Casi hasta las siete los días de semana. Mi madre, Elizabeth Masen, estaba en la cocina, cocinando. Ella era una cocinera fabulosa y hoy había pollo rigatoni.

"Oh, Edward," dijo mi madre, saltando mientras la abrazaba. "No te escuché entrar."

"Será la música clásica que estás oyendo," solté una risita antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" me preguntó mientras yo cogía una manzana del frutero en la isla de la cocina.

"Educativa," dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella me echó una mirada. Yo solo sonreí y cabeceé hacia mi habitación. Tiré mi mochila al suelo al lado de mi escritorio y me senté frente a mi portátil, lo inicié. Miré fijamente la manzana, recordando un momento de mi niñez.

_Greg Morgan era uno de esos estúpidos matones a los que les gustaba coger el almuerzo de los niños. Y él nunca aprendió a parar de coger el de Ángel. Desde llenar su mochila marrón con algo de defecación de su perro a poner algunas de las heces de su padre dentro de brownies, Greg ama meterse con Ángel._

_Y una excursión a un rancho con amigos un sábado fue el colmo para Ángel._

"_¿Quieres mi manzana? Okay... si pongo una flecha a través de la manzana, puedes quedártela," dijo Ángel metiendo la manzana a la fuerza en el pecho de Greg._

_Siendo fuerte, Greg pensó que ella se estaba tirando un farol. Pero cuando Ángel cogió el arco y las flechas del Sr. Carterson – el Sr. Carterson había estado enseñando a Ángel desde que se mudó a Chicago, al menos una vez a la semana – Greg parecía como si fuera a mojar sus pantalones._

_Ángel sonrió a la vez que se alejó de Greg. Ella levantó el arco, colocó la flecha y llamó a Greg. "Manzana en la cabeza."_

_Greg temblaba mientras elevaba la manzana a su cabeza. Temblando tanto que Ángel bajó el arco un poco._

"_Para de temblar o fallaré," dijo ella._

_Yo solo podía ver a donde estaba apuntando. Greg también veía y permaneció recto como una vara. Ángel sonrió mientras tomaba puntería otra vez y dejó al arco navegar. Alcanzó el corazón de la manzana y la hizo volar de la cabeza de Greg. Greg salió corriendo del rancho, el frente de sus pantalones mojado._

"_Gracias Sr. Carterson," dijo Ángel sonriendo mientras le devolvía el arco al hombre mayor._

"_Sin problemas Ángel. ¿Te veo la próxima semana?"_

"_No me lo perdería por nada del mundo," dijo ella andando hacia donde la manzana estaba tirada en el césped_

_Como un marimacho, elevó la punta de la flecha a su boca y tomó un poco de manzana antes de darse la vuelta y ofrecerme un poco._

Reí ante la memoria y entré en mi email. Tenía algunos emails de facultades y los moví a una carpeta solo para ellos cuando vi quien estaba conectado.

Ángel Montez.

Como si ella me hubiera oído, una pequeña ventana de chat se abrió. Rara vez Ángel estaba en el chat, normalmente ella estaba muy ocupada incluso para revisar el email. Una de las razone de porqué nosotros nos mandamos emails una vez al mes o así.

**Ángel Montez:** ¡hey Eddie!

Me estremecí. Ella nunca parará de llamarme así.

**Edward Masen:** hola Angelina.

Sonreí y esperé por su respuesta llamándose por su nombre real.

**Ángel Montez:** ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Parpadeé. Whoa, es la primera vez que me deja llamarla Angelina.

**Edward Masen:** no mucho. ¿Tú?

**Ángel Montez: **no mucho tampoco. Está lloviendo aquí.

Me carcajeé.

**Edward Masen:** por supuesto que está lloviendo, es Washington. Me dijiste que siempre llueve allí.

Hubo un momento de silencio de Ángel.

**Ángel Montez:** um... ¿Washington? Edward, estoy en Vancouver.

Parpadeé. Espera... ¡¿Qué?!

**Edward Masen:** pensé que estabas viviendo en Washington.

**Ángel Montez:** Edward, no he vivido en Washington desde que tenía 9.

Tragué y tecleé una respuesta rápida.

**Edward Masen:** pero nunca me dijiste que te mudaste.

**Ángel Montez:** Edward, he estado haciendo diferentes cosas. En serio, ¿surfear en Washington? Podría haber muerto de hipotermia. Me mudé a Hawaii después de Washington. Y luego Japón, Rusia y Alemania, Francia, Inglaterra, luego a Florida, Nuevo México, California y ahora Canadá.

Okay... me siento como un amigo horrible.

**Ángel Montez:** lo siento, he sido una amiga horrible. Debería haberte dicho que me mudé.

Rápidamente tecleé una respuesta.

**Edward Masen:** Ángel, envié tu anillo hace cerca de una semana a la dirección que me diste cuando vivías en Washington.

Ángel no dijo nada, unos dos minutos después envió:

**Ángel Montez:** ¿qué anillo?

Me golpeé la frente. Confía en Ángel Montez para olvidar la promesa.

**Edward Masen:** el anillo que dejaste conmigo... el que tenías en la cadena.

Otra vez otros dos minutos.

**Ángel Montez:** ¡OH ESE ANILLO! ¡Tonta yo!

Rodé mis ojos.

**Ángel Montez:** realmente, confío en ti para guardar una promesa infantil.

Estreché mis ojos.

**Edward Masen:** por supuesto, confía en mí. Y confía en mí para tener ese anillo de vuelta y esta vez mandártelo realmente a ti

**Ángel Montez:** en serio, Edward, está bien. En realidad no era importante.

**Edward Masen:** cumplo mis promesas Ángel.

**Ángel Montez:** - suspiro – Bien, si te hace feliz pero, ¿cómo vas a llegar a Washington? Acabas de empezar tu Senior year **(n/t. El Senior year es el último año de instituto en el sistema educativo americano), **dudo que quieras mudarte ahora.

**Edward Masen:** la escuela es la escuela, no importa donde vayas.

**Ángel Montez:** okay, se por experiencia que todas las escuelas son diferentes. En cada una enseñan asignaturas diferentes y tienen diferentes lenguajes, profesores y diferente comida.

**Edward Masen:** no ayudas.

**Ángel Montez:** ese era el punto. En serio Edward, deja un segundo de actuar como un caballero. Realmente no me importa el anillo. Puedo conseguir otro si quiero. Además, no me gusta la joyería, es molesta.

Suspiré y descansé mi cabeza en mis brazos.

**Edward Masen:** eres imposible.

**Ángel Montez:** gracias, lo sé.

Rodé mis ojos y le dije que me tenía que ir. Ella prometió mandarme un email tan pronto como pudiera, lo que significaba que tal vez en unas dos semanas. Tan pronto como se desconectó abrí una nueva ventana en Internet y tecleé en Google dos palabras:

Forks, Washington.

- . - . - . - . -

Bella's POV

"En realidad Alice, no veo por qué tengo que llevar el anillo. No es mío, para empezar," dije mientras Alice trataba de poner el anillo de nuevo en mi mano.

Me quité el anillo y lo dejé en mi escritorio. Alice no prestó mucha atención al hecho de que no lo llevaba porque su sari y los brazaletes llegaron y eran aptos para tener su atención por cerca de una semana. Pero ella decidió venir y así podríamos trabajar en nuestros deberes de matemáticas, cuando se dio cuenta del anillo en mi escritorio al lado de mi teclado. Ahora ella estaba intentando ponérmelo de nuevo.

"Para de hacerte la difícil," lloriqueó tendiéndome el anillo. "Llévalo Ahora."

Le lancé una mirada furiosa.

"Te haré un make-over de la cabeza a los pies, incluyendo depilación brasileña y de cejas," dijo malignamente.

"¡Hey! No hay nada malo con mis cejas!" dije cubriéndolas

"Oh, estás en lo cierto, pero puedo darte una," dijo rodando el anillo en su dedo índice

"Qué te parece un trato," dije entrando en pánico. "Llevaré el anillo en una cadena."

Alice levantó una ceja.

"¿Y me enseñarás el anillo cada mañana antes del comienzo de clase?" preguntó.

Suspiré. "Si," dije.

"Bien, traeré la cadena mañana a la escuela," dijo poniendo el anillo de nuevo en mi escritorio. "Asegurate de traer el anillo o si no tendré cera caliente esperando después de la escuela."

Tragué mientras Alice sonreía y sacaba su libro de matemáticas. Estaba yendo de un mal a otro.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo cap. Lo iba a subir mañana, pero mañana tengo mi ultimo examen y no se si tendre ganas de hacer nada cuando acabe, asi que... aqui esta. Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas y también a las personas que lo han leido y no han dejado review. Y perdon si no he contestado algun review, pero es que he andado un poco mal de tiempo.

En cuanto a las otras dos historias, las iba a empezar a subir esta semana pero no me ha dado tiempo a adelantar esta todo lo que queria asi que voy a tardar un poco mas. De todas formas en mi perfil he puesto una encuesta para que me digais cual preferis que empiece a subir antes.

Hasta pronto, besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo tres

_Llegando pronto_

Edward's POV

Logré formar un plan en mi cabeza de como podré ir a Forks, Washington. Ahora el problema era hablar con mi padre y mi madre para que me dejen ir. Y decidí plantear ir a Forks en la cena, mejor hacerlo de una vez.

"¿Forks, Washington?" dijo mi madre sorprendida.

"¿Qué provocó ésto, hijo?" preguntó mi padre, dejando su tenedor y cuchillo.

Tragué. "Hablé con Ángel ayer y he estado revisando nuestros emails pasados. Y ella mencionó que Washington era precioso así que pensé... que como nunca he estado en Washington, estaría bien ir."

"¿Por qué no puedes esperar hasta el descanso de navidad? ¿Por qué mudarte a mitad del año escolar?" preguntó mi madre preocupada.

"Sí, supongo, pero son solo dos semanas y media mamá, no es lo suficiente para acostumbrarse a Washington."

Mi padre se reclinó en su silla, agarró la mano de mi madre.

"Bien... tengo un viejo amigo que resulta vivir en Forks, dos en realidad, pero uno es más por asociación," dijo papá asintiendo lentamente. "Supongo... si realmente quieres ir a Forks, que puedo llamarle y ver si le importaría dejar que te quedes allí."

Sonreí. "Gracias papá."

"Pero tu nota media debe estar sobre tres puntos," declaró papá.

"Papá, nunca he estado por debajo de un cuatro antes," apunté.

"Solo come tu cena," murmuró papá.

Sonreí. Bien... fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Espera... ¿papá tiene un amigo en Forks, Washington?"

"Papá... ¿tienes un amigo en Forks?" pregunté mirándole.

"Pareces sorprendido de que tenga amigos," dijo papá sonriendo.

"No, yo solo..."

Papá rió entre dientes. "Sí, nos conocimos en la facultad. Un buen hombre, el Dr. Cullen, te gustará Edward."

"Oh, recuerdo al Dr. Cullen," dijo mamá. "Acabó la facultad en dos años y estaba en la escuela de médicos antes de tener 20."

"Doctor en tres años," declaró papá.

"Y su mujer es hermosa," dijo mamá. "Oh, cuando llames a Carlisle debes dejarme hablar con Esme. No hemos hablado en años."

Incliné mi cabeza mientras miraba a mis padres hablar sobre sus buenos viejos amigos, el Dr. Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

- . - . - . - . -

Alice's POV

Salté hacia dentro de la casa. Fue un buen día y acabó maravillosamente sin más deberes de matemáticas, una pequeña lectura para Inglés e Historia y Bella iba a llevar el anillo... bueno llevarlo en una cadena. Supongo que era un logro para mí. Tiré mi mochila al lado de las escaleras y fui a la cocina por algo de comer.

"No, de verdad, no es un problema, Masen," mi padre, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, dijo, sonriendo. "No, a Alice le encantará ayudar a Edward por aquí."

Parpadeé. "¿Con quién habla papá?" articulé hacia mamá. Mamá solo sonrió mientras terminaba la cena.

"Le ayudaré a registrarse en la escuela," continuó Carlisle asintiendo. "Solo envíame el papeleo por fax."

"Okay, en serio, ¿de qué está hablando papá?" pregunté saltando a la isla de la cocina.

"Oh, el hijo de uno de los amigos de la facultad de Carlisle quiere venir a la escuela en Forks, así que quiere ver si podemos dejar que se quede con nosotros." dijo mirando satisfecha a mi pie balanceándose y sin tocar el suelo.

"Lo tomaré como que dijisteis que sí," dije rodando mis ojos pero sonriendo.

Esme solo guiñó haciéndome soltar una risita. "Por supuesto que lo hicimos," dijo.

"Okay, le veremos el domingo, okay... buenas noches Masen," dijo Carlisle y después colgó.

"¡Vamos a tener un invitado!" dije saltando fuera de la isla para empezar a hacerlo arriba y abajo.

Carlisle y Esme rieron por mi expresión

"Sí, un Mister Edward A. Masen se transferirá el lunes al instituto de Forks," dijo Carlisle poniendo el teléfono de casa en la base.

"Totalmente bien," dije soñadoramente. "Tal vez podría juntarlos a él y Bella-"

"Él solo va a estar aquí un semestre," dijo Carlisle. "Además, no creo que a Bella le guste saber que la éstas juntando. ¿Recuerdas cuando se mudo aquí a Forks?"

"Okay, juntarla con Mike fue una mala ideal," dije tiritando ante la memoria del acechante Mike. No tengo idea de lo que me hizo decidir que ella y Mike estarían geniales juntos.

"La cena estará lista en 10 minutos," dijo Esme sonriendo. "¿Por qué no vas a dejar tus cosas del colegio a tu habitación y luego lavas tus manos?"

"Sí mamá," dije saludándola militarmente antes de brincar fuera de la habitación.

Escuché a Carlisle y Esme reír en la cocina. Sonreí, estaba feliz de haber sido adoptada por ellos hace cerca de nueve años. Ellos eran mi familia perfecta junto con mis tres mejores amigos y un novio absolutamente maravilloso, fenomenal, perfecto.

Dejé mis cosas caer en mi habitación y luego cabeceé rápidamente al teléfono

- . - . - . - . -

_Millones de millas lejos..._

"_¿Lo tomaré como que tienes buenas noticias?"_

_Me incliné más cerca queriendo escuchar lo que decían._

"_Por supuesto. Buenas noticias de segundo grado, debo decir."_

"_Bien, siendo ese el caso, le diré a la señorita."_

_Sonreí y me incliné lejos de mi querido amigo._

"_¿Todo bien señorita?" me preguntó, su cara inexpresiva como siempre._

"_Tu sabes que lo está, Donald. Gracias, ahora ve a robar algunas galletas de la Sra. Roger."_

_Donald rió, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios." Sabes que me golpeará en las manos."_

_Sonreí. "Es por eso que te gustan las suyas."_

"_No lo sé, señorita," dijo y cabeceó hacia la cocina._

_Me recliné contra la pared. Todo parecía ir como lo planeado. Ahora... depende de la atracción. Suspiré, deseé estar allí para verlo derribarse. Pero me pregunté si mi amigo sabía la tormenta que estaba cayendo.._

- . - . - . - . -

Bella's POV

A la mañana siguiente, Alice estaba esperando al lado de nuestra primera clase juntas, una delgada cadena plateada colgaba de su dedo. Era tan delgada que al principio no la vi, hasta que estuve al lado de Alice.

Suspiré y saqué el anillo de mi bolsillo. Ella me dio la cadena dejándome poner el anillo en ella y luego la cadena alrededor de mi cuello.

"Ahí está," declaré poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. "¿Feliz ahora?"

Sonrió satisfecha. "Por ahora," dijo.

Suspiré y luego entré al aula.

"Whoa, bonito anillo, Bella," dijo nuestro buen amigo Emmett sonriéndome

Gemí y metí el anillo bajo mi sweater. Alice me dio una mirada furiosa.

"Hey, estuviste de acuerdo con ver el anillo una vez en la mañana," apunté. "No dijiste nada de después."

Alice suspiró y se sentó en su sitio al lado de Rosalie Hale.

"¿Cuando conseguiste ese anillo, Bella?" preguntó Rosalie rodando su boli en su mano, inclinándose en su silla de manera que Emmett podía correr sus dedos a través del pelo de su novia.

"Se lo enviaron," declaró Alice.

"No. Fue enviado a una Ángel Montez," declaré mirando furiosamente a Alice. "Pero no había remitente en el paquete así que Alice consiguió que me quedara con el anillo."

"Esa es nuestra Alice," dijo Rosalie mientras Emmett reía. Alice solo se sentó allí, viéndose engreída

Suspiré y descansé mi cabeza en mis brazos mientras el profesor empezaba la clase. La clase era un total rollo y tuve que luchar por mantener mis ojos abiertos.

"Oh, por cierto," dijo Alice andando de espaldas hacia la cafetería. "Vamos a tener un estudiante nuevo la próxima semana."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté elevando una ceja.

Jasper Whitlock soltó una risita. "Es Alice, es psíquica"

Rodé mis ojos.

"La mayoría del tiempo sí lo soy pero en este caso no. Carlisle y Esme están dejando quedarse con nosotros por el semestre al hijo de uno de sus amigos," dijo Alice.

"Interesante," dijo Rosalie.

"Sí, mucho," dijo Alice pareciendo como si supiera un secreto. Y me pregunté si había un secreto.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está el cap 3. Ahora empieza lo bueno, jeje. De nuevo, gracias por vuestros reviews, las alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis que se que sois muchos :).

Besos y esta vez intentaré actualizar más pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo cuatro

_Bienvenido a Forks_

Edward's POV

Tenía que estar completamente loco. Debo haber perdido la cabeza en alguna parte, una persona lógica no podría volar por la mitad del país para conseguir de vuelta un anillo. No tenía sentido, ninguno. Y era enfermo elegir este lugar de todos para mudarse.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles estaba lloviendo. Sabía que iba a estar lloviendo. Wikipedia es una herramienta útil... para el estudio no-educacional y para gente enferma que quería moverse a través del país... como yo. Y esperando allí estaba el buen amigo de mi padre, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Whoa, la manera en que mi padre lo describió no era mentira.

"Hola Edward, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen," dijo el doctor ofreciéndome su mano para sacudirla, "pero llamame solo Carlisle."

"Hola," dije, siendo educado.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Estuvo bien."

"Siento ser el único aquí. Esperaba que pudieras conocer a mi familia pero Esme fue a una reunión de la Asociación de padres en el instituto respecto al Candlelight Dance **(n/t: sería algo así como el Baile Luz de vela)** en diciembre. Y mi hija está en casa de una amiga, probablemente haciéndole un make-over."

Asentí. "Está bien, esta es una bienvenida mejor de lo que yo creía que iba a ser," dije mirando alrededor.

Me di cuenta de que Forks estaba a una hora conduciendo de Port Angeles así que eso me dejó tiempo para hacerle preguntas a Carlisle. Carlisle pudo contarme unas cuantas cosas sobre Forks pero en su mayoría no parecía haber mucha diversión en el pequeño pueblo.

La casa de Carlisle estaba al norte del pueblo así que no podría ver el pueblo de Forks hasta mañana cuando fuera a la escuela.

"Bonita," dije parpadeando a la hermosa casa delante de nosotros.

"Gracias, pero la mayoría ha sido hecho por Esme," dijo Carlisle.

"Tiene talento," dije abriendo la puerta.

"Sí, lo tiene," dijo Carlisle andando hacia el maletero tras bajarse.

Establecerse en la casa de los Cullen fue bastante fácil pero estaba tan cansado que me encontré durmiendo en la gran cama fácilmente. Por la mañana no estaba lloviendo, pero estaba nublado.

"Sé que tu coche aún no está aquí," dijo Carlisle mientras yo echaba cereal en un bol, "pero eres más que bienvenido a conducir el coche de Alice. Ella va con Bella."

Esme rió. "Lo que es sorprendente, ella odia la camioneta de Bella," dijo cortando un pomelo por la mitad.

No les pregunté quien era Bella, sintiendo que la conocería pronto. Antes de que pudiera decir nada sobre coger el coche de Alice, el timbre sonó.

"Hmm," dijo Carlisle dejando la cocina para contestar.

"Me pregunto quien será," dijo Esme dejando el cuchillo.

Había una voz profunda viniendo del frente y Esme rió, cogiendo el cuchillo de nuevo. Estaba a punto de preguntar si ella sabía quién estaba en la puerta, cuando un chico enorme entró en la cocina.

"¿Así que, dónde está el chico?" dijo cruzando sus gruesos brazos musculosos sobre su masivo pecho.

"¿Supongo que te refieres a mí?" pregunté levantando mi bol y cuchara para comer e inclinándome sobre la isla.

"Emmett, de verdad, no le hagas el tercer grado," dijo otro chico detrás del masivo. Era más delgado que el otro pero más alto. "A Alice no le gustará de ningún modo si Edward es perjudicado."

"Aw, hombre," dijo el grande haciendo un puchero como un bebé.

Esme rió, "¿desayuno chicos?"

"No, gracias Esme," dijo el delgado mientras el otro parecía a punto de babear. "Comimos en casa de Emmett."

"Hey, aún estoy hambriento," el chico – Emmett – dijo, mirando furiosamente al otro.

"No veo como," dijo el chico más alto. "Te comiste una docena de huevos y una libra de bacon."

"Si no te conociera, Emmett, estaría preocupado por tu colesterol," dijo Carlisle empujando a un lado a los dos para entrar en la cocina.

"Estoy preocupado," dije tomando un bocado de cereal.

"Edward, ellos son Emmett McCarty y Jasper Whitlock," dijo Esme dejando el cuchillo otra vez.

"Son amigos de las chicas," dijo Carlisle.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que quería decir con 'chicas', Emmett me interrumpió.

"Quieres decir _novios_ de las chicas, ¿verdad, Dr. C.?"

Jasper golpeó a Emmett en la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Somos novios de Alice y Rosalie, Bella está soltera, por tanto somos amigos. Si Bella no está en la ecuación entonces sí somos solo novios."

"Oh... bien," dijo Emmett rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Reí y tomé otro bocado de mi desayuno.

"Alice nos pidió recoger a Edward," dijo Jasper mientras Emmett se sentaba en la isla a mi lado.

Le miré. Él me sonrió antes de decir, "así que tú eres Edward."

"Y tú eres Emmett," dije tomando otro bocado de mi desayuno.

"Tú eres de Chicago," dijo Emmett.

"Y tú eres de... ¿aquí?" pregunté parpadeando.

Emmett rió. "Me gustas," dijo.

"Es bueno oírlo," dije.

"Emmett abajo," dijo una mujer.

Me incliné sobre Emmett, quién saltó abajo de la isla, para ver a la nueva persona en la habitación. Esta mujer era una hermosa mujer rubia, con curvas y tenía a Emmett a su alrededor mientras él murmuraba, "lo siento Rose."

"Rosalie Hale," dijo ofreciéndome una mano con manicura. "Soy amiga de Alice y Bella... y novia de este zoquete."

"Un zoquete sexy," dijo Emmett envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Rosalie.

"Ese es un tema para opinar," dijo Jasper antes de esquivar hábilmente un golpe de Emmett.

"Chicos," dijo Esme advirtiendo.

"Lo siento Esme," dijeron mientras Rosalie suspiraba, rodando sus ojos antes de decir, "chicos."

"Así que, ¿estamos listos para irnos?" dijo Rosalie mirándome. "Llevo a todos a la escuela desde que Alice no puede llevarnos."

Emmett y Jasper rieron.

"Dame un segundo," dije acabando mi desayuno. Puse el bol en el fregadero al lado de Esme y lo llené con agua para que la leche no se secara en el bol.

"Gracias Edward, todo un caballero," dijo Esme sonriendo.

"Agradece a mi madre," dije sintiendo calor en mis mejillas.

Cogí mi mochila de la mesa del comedor y seguí a los otros tres fuera de la cocina y hacia la puerta principal.

"Edward, espero conseguir otra llave de la casa pronto," dijo Carlisle mientras nos seguía, para cerrar la puerta tras nosotros.

"Está bien, Dr. C." dijo Emmett. "Alice tiene una llave."

"Tened un buen día, niños," gritó Esme.

Les agité la mano, un hábito que tengo de agitarle la mano a mi madre mientras me iba a la escuela.

"Así que, cuéntanos más sobre ti, Edward," dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba a mi derecha y Jasper a mi izquierda.

"Le dejarás tranquilo," dijo Rosalie, mirando furiosamente a Emmett. "Y trae tu enorme trasero al asiento de copiloto."

Emmett solo sonrió. "Sólo estoy haciendo que se acostumbre a estar con nosotros porque tú sabes que Alice quiere ir de copiloto más tarde hoy."

Rosalie suspiró y arrancó su coche.

"Bonito coche, por cierto," dije.

Rosalie sonrió. "Gracias, es mi bebé."

"Después de mí, por supuesto," dijo Emmett. "¿Cierto bebé?"

"Uh," dijo Rosalie mientras conducía por el camino de los Cullen.

"¿Rosalie?" preguntó Emmett.

"Así que, Edward cuéntanos más sobre ti," dijo Rosalie.

"¡Hey!" dijo Emmett mientras Jasper y yo reíamos.

El instituto de Forks no era nada parecido al instituto al que iba en Chicago. Por un lado, el coche de Rosalie – y el mío tan pronto como llegara de Chicago – destacaba en el aparcamiento de estudiantes. Y, por otro lado, la escuela consistía en edificios parecidos a casas y no una prisión gigante.

"Bien... bienvenido a Forks," dijo Rosalie mientras yo salía del coche por el lado de Jasper.

"Es diferente de mi escuela en Chicago," dije.

"Bueno, Forks es diferente," dijo Jasper.

"Sin duda," dije.

Justo después un chico rubio pasó andando, echándonos una mirada feroz. Le miré mientras él andaba hacia uno de los edificios. Emmett tiró una frambuesa a la espalda del chico.

"¿Quién era ese?" pregunté.

"Mike Newton," murmuró Rosalie rodando sus ojos. "Tiene algo contra nosotros."

"Todo porque piensa que Alice rompió su relación con Bella," dijo Emmett.

"Por favor, Bella la rompió," dijo Rosalie mirándose las uñas. "Era un acosador y, en realidad, Bella merece algo mejor."

Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Como alguien que pueda recogerla cuando se caiga."

Los otros dos rieron. Yo los miré.

"¿Quién es esa Bella de la que oigo hablar?" pregunté.

"Oh, la conocerás pronto," dijo Emmett. "Es difícil no conocer a la hija del jefe de policía"

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está un nuevo capitulo. Ya tengo la traducción bastante avanzada así que a partir de ahora voy a intentar actualizar dos veces a la semana. De nuevo gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y a todas las que solo leen.

Antes de dejaros os recuerdo la encuesta en mi perfil para ver que historia subo antes y os dejo un pequeño adelanto:

_"Hola chicos," dijo una profunda voz de tenor tras de mi._

_Me giré en mi silla para mirar a la persona detrás de mi. Pero me giré demasiado rápido y me caí de mi sitio. Esto causó que Rosalie y Emmett empezaran a reir, mientras me ponía de un profundo rojo mientras miraba los ojos más verdes de todos._

Bueno, con esto os dejo. Creo que actualizaré el lunes o el martes, no pasa de ahi.

Besos


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** nada de ésto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo cinco

_Yummy yum_

Bella's POV

Moví en círculos mi tenedor a través de la pasta que la cafetería decidió servir como comida caliente. Debería haber ido a la cola de los snacks. Tomé un bocado y me estremecí.

"Okay, ew, asqueroso," dijo Rosalie poniendo su bandeja a mi izquierda. "¿Cogiste la pasta?"

"¿Es eso pasta?" preguntó Alice poniendo su bandeja a mi otro lado. "Parece un alíen"

"En realidad pensaba que iba a estar bien," dije cogiendo una pinchada de fideos de mi plato y levantando la mitad de la pasta con ella, cayó por su peso pero lentamente con la cantidad de queso añadida a los fideos.

"Asqueroso," dijeron Rosalie y Alice.

"Lo sé," dije apartando mi bandeja, no queriendo comerlo ahora, especialmente después de que Alice lo llamara Alíen

"Guárdalo para Emmett," bromeó Alice. "Sabes que se lo comerá."

Rosalie y yo nos estremecimos.

"Y pensar que yo beso su boca," dijo Rosalie mientras Alice me daba su manzana y empujaba un poco su bandeja hacia mí, de manera que podía coger un poco de su pizza de su bandeja.

"Gracias Alice," dije sonriendo.

"¿Para qué están las amigas?" dijo Alice sonriendo de vuelta. "Además, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, considerando que no te quejaste por llevar la ropa nueva que te compré."

"No me quejé solo porque tú no te quejaste porque yo condujera hoy," dije. Alice me lanzó una frambuesa.

Rosalie rió y abrió su recipiente de ensalada.

"Hablando de coches," dijo Alice, estremeciéndose a la memoria de mi camioneta, supongo. "¿Cómo fue conducir a la escuela con Edward?"

"Emmett estaba intentando interrogarle," dijo Rosalie, vertiendo su paquete de salsa en una copa antes de hundir su tenedor en ella. Rosalie no era del tipo de persona que inunda su ensalada en salsa... u otros aliños.

"¿Sobrevivió?" bromeé.

"Por supuesto que sobrevivió," dijo una voz profunda.

Emmett y Jasper dejaron sus bandejas al lado de sus novias. Jasper se agachó para besar a Alice en la mejilla antes de sentarse, mientras Emmett solo se dejó caer, haciendo temblar toda la mesa, antes de poner la mano alrededor de los hombros de Rosalie.

"Apenas," dijo Rosalie rodando sus ojos.

Emmett sonrió con suficiencia. "Sabes que no podría haberlo matado," dijo.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Rosalie. "Tendrías un castigo de Carlisle, Esme, los padres de Edward y yo."

"Sí, solo del padre de Bella," rió Emmett. Yo lo miré furiosamente.

"Hey, hay más gente en el Departamento de Policía de Forks," dije acaloradamente.

"Claro."

"Niños," dijo Alice, golpeando su tenedor en el plato que contenía mi pasta.

"Yum," dijo Emmett, alejándose de Rosalie para acercarse el plato y clavar el tenedor en la pasta.

"¡Asqueroso!" dijeron todos mientras Emmett comía.

"Dios, estoy saliendo con un cerdo," gimió Rosalie.

"Un cerdo muy sexy," dijo Emmett, parando lo suficiente para inhalar y hablar.

"El único cerdo sexy en que puedo pensar es Miss Piggy," dijo Jasper.

Emmett lanzó un pequeño pedazo de pasta a Jasper, quien se agachó a tiempo de que la pasta le pasara volando. Todos vimos como la pasta aterrizaba en la espalda de Mike, quedándose allí como un extraño montículo. Todos bajamos nuestras cabezas mientras Mike buscaba a quien le había golpeado en la espalda, sin saber lo que pasó realmente. Todos empezamos a reír, mientras Mike se daba la vuelta para hablar con Jessica, quién no se dio cuenta de la pasta voladora.

"Oh Dios mío, eso fue solo," empezó Alice antes de que una risita le llegara.

"Maravilloso trabajo, Emmy," dijo Rosalie, abrazando a Emmett y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Yo estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a mis amigos. Emmett envolvió un brazo alrededor de Rosalie, aún sonriendo mientras sus dedos jugaban con su pelo. Miré a Jasper y Alice y me dí cuenta de sus manos unidas en la mesa. Tragué y miré a la pizza delante de mí.

"Hola chicos," dijo una profunda voz de tenor tras de mi.

Me giré en mi silla para mirar a la persona detrás de mí. Pero me giré demasiado rápido y me caí de mi sitio. Esto causó que Rosalie y Emmett empezaran a reír, mientras me ponía de un profundo rojo mientras miraba a los ojos más verdes de todos.

"Hola," dije agitando la mano tímidamente

"Oh Bella," rió Alice mientras Jasper se levantaba – y solo sé que se levantó porque vi su silla arrastrarse – para ayudarme a levantarme.

"Ow," dije, frotándome mi trasero. Todos alrededor se reían de mí e incluso escuché algunos, 'Bella ha metido la pata otra vez' y 'Ahí está ella teniendo un momento Bella Swan'.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el chico, a quien no había visto en el campus antes.

"Sí," dije, poniéndome roja de nuevo.

"Bella, ¿no sabes girar en tu silla?" se burló Emmett, sonriendo.

"Querrás decir que ella no sabe cuando parar de girar," bromeó Rosalie.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas anduvo alrededor de la mesa para sentarse frente a mí.

"Sí," dije. "Pero tú me conoces, no puedo evitarlo."

"Oh, chicos, este es Edward Cullen," dijo Rosalie, apuntando al chico mientras él abría una botella de agua.

"Oh... tu eres mi invitado," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

"Y tu debes ser Alice," dijo Edward, devolviendole la sonrisa.

Wow, mi mente trabajó lento ante su sonrisa. Era una sonrisa del millón de dólares, todos sus dientes blancos y rectos. Salí de mi ensoñación con sus dientes para prestar atención a Alice.

"Así que, ¿qué te parece Forks?" preguntó.

Okay, esa pregunta era muy vieja para mí. La escuche numerosas veces mi primer día aquí en Forks.

"Es diferente a Chicago," admitió Edward. "Pero con vosotros chicos, tal vez me guste."

Me miró. Me puse roja y le pregunté, "¿así que eres de Chicago?"

Oh, bien, Bella, dijo mi mente y eso solo causó que me pusiera roja. Emmett se dio cuenta y tosió cubriendo una carcajada.

Edward solo sonrió. "Nací y crecí. En realidad esta es mi primera vez viviendo en otro lugar. He estado varias veces fuera del país de vacaciones, pero mi casa siempre ha sido Chicago."

"Y aún lo es, espero," dijo Alice.

"Por supuesto," dijo Edward.

"Oh, por cierto, olvidamos presentar a Bella," dijo Alice.

"Supongo, por la forma en que Emmett la describió antes, que ésta es la famosa Bella Swan," dijo Edward.

Okay, bien, creo que mi cara estaba en un nuevo nivel de rojo.

"Isabella Swan, en realidad," susurré. "Pero prefiero Bella."

Edward movió sus ojos hacia mi, lo que me hizo tragar. "Oh, lo sé."

"Un paso por delante de ti," rió Emmett, guiñándome

Rosalie rodó sus ojos y tomó un bocado de su ensalada. Yo comencé a coger el pepperoni de la pizza en un intento de no quemar mi cerebro alrededor del perfecto chico. Fue lo suficientemente malo cuando tropecé con mis pies cerca de él, no quería perder el habla... creo que estaba perdiendo una batalla con su encantador ser.

Y, okay, estaba locamente enamorada de él.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 5. Ya tengo la historia entera traducida, asi que en poco tiempo comenzaré a subir la siguiente, que aún no se cual sera; voy a dejar un poco más la encuesta porque por ahora las dos historias estan empatadas, xD.

Otra cosa, esta semana os debo una disculpa por no haber contestado ningun review pero es que no soy capaz de abrir mi correo electronico y no sé otra forma de contestarlos. Si el problema continua, los responderé aquí, pero como esta semana no me habeis hecho preguntas, solo me queda agradeceros por tomaros el tiempo de dejarme uno. Tambien gracias por las alertas y favoritos y a las personas que simplemente leen la historia.

Volveré a actualizar el jueves.

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo seis

_Muy educativo_

Edward's POV

"Así que... huh... ¿alguno tiene química?" pregunté mientras dejábamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos hacia nuestra sexta hora de clase.

"Bella tiene," dijo Emmett, dando un codazo a la castaña a su lado, provocando que se pusiera roja.

La miré mientras se escondía tras su pelo. Había algo en ella... no estaba completamente seguro de como precisarlo pero estaba encontrando difícil quitar mis ojos de ella.

"Eso está bien," dije sonriendo.

"Os veré luego chicos," dijo Bella, poniendo su pelo tras su oreja. Me dí cuenta de que, a diferencia de sus amigas y muchas chicas que conocí, sus orejas no estaban perforadas... interesante.

Dije adiós a todos y seguí a Bella. Mientras andaba me dí cuenta de que mucha gente me miraba Supuse, tras algunas clases, que no había muchos estudiantes nuevos aquí, así que parecían destacar en una escuela de menos de cuatrocientos. En Chicago, donde la población estudiantil era cuatro veces Forks, un estudiante no era nada.

"No les hagas caso," murmuró Bella, sujetando su cuaderno cerca de ella.

Luego la miré a ella.

"Era una estudiante nueva al principio del año," dijo. "Te vuelves viejo muy rápido aquí."

Asentí.

"¿De dónde eres en realidad?" pregunté con interés.

Ella se sonrojó. "En realidad nací aquí," dijo. "Pero cuando mis padres se divorciaron, fui con mi madre al sur de California y luego a Phoenix.

"Wow, así que Forks debe ser más diferente para ti de lo que lo es para mí. Al menos en Chicago tenemos invierno y nieve."

Bella sonrió levemente. Era una de las que había visto en su cara y me provocó querer sacar más esa sonrisa.

"Sí, solía decir que Forks era mi infierno personal, pero no es tan malo ahora que tengo amigos," dijo.

Sostuve la puerta de nuestro edificio de clases abierta. Bella se sonrojó y me agradeció mientras entraba. Colgó su chaqueta al frente. De alguna forma eso me recordó a la escuela primaria, colgando nuestras cosas antes de ir a nuestros sitios. Seguí sus movimientos, poniendo mi chaqueta de cuero en el gancho. Estaba contento de haber traído mi chaqueta de Chicago.

Bella tomó su sitio en una de las mesas en el centro. Tragué y me dirigí al profesor. Era un hombre mayor medio calvo con finos mechones de pelo blancos y un bigote blanco como la nieve.

"Hola, ¿Dr. Porter?" pregunté.

El hombre levantó la vista a través de sus pequeñas gafas de leer.

"Ah, tu debes ser el nuevo estudiante," dijo.

"Sí," dije dándole el papelito que me dieron en la oficina.

"Bien, Sr. Masen," dijo, firmando el papelito. "Me han dicho que estabas en química avanzada en Chicago, ¿lo estabas?"

"Sí, señor," dije, asintiendo.

"Bueno," dijo el Dr. Porter, empujando sus gafas que sólo se deslizaron por su nariz otra vez. "Siento decirte que el instituto de Forks no está tan avanzado como otros -". Eso era entendible, aquí no había ninguna de mis clases porque todas mis clases en Chicago eran avanzadas. "- pero hemos tenido otro estudiante como tú. De hecho, tal vez la conozcas, ahora mismo."

"Es difícil no conocer a alguien aquí," dije.

El Dr. Porter rió. "Esperemos a que todos estén aquí antes de presentarte," dijo devolviéndome el papelito.

"Okay," dije, no queriendo presentarme... de nuevo.

Me volví y miré a Bella. Bella estaba hablando con otra chica, inclinándose a través del espacio vacío hacia ella. Le estaba hablando silenciosamente. La otra chica parecía frustrada, escribiendo rápidamente en su papel. La chica levantó el papel y se lo enseñó a Bella, preguntándole algo. Bella sonrió, asintiendo. La otra chica sonrió y la vi relajarse contra su asiento. Bella rió y se sentó recta en su sitio, justo luego Mike Newton caminó hacia ella.

Me di cuenta de la extraña masa en su espalda y también que Bella miraba frustrada a Mike. Fui hasta Bella, esperando que tal vez pudiera ayudarla.

"Mike, no," declaró Bella. "No quiero salir contigo."

"Vamos Bella, lo pasaste bien una vez."

"¿Qué pasa con Jessica, Mike?" declaró Bella, mirándole furiosamente.

El solo se encogió de hombros.

"Hola Bella," dije, sonriendóle.

Bella parecía sorprendida, mostrando alivio en sus ojos.

"Oh, hey Edward," dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

"Parece que no conozco a tu amigo," dije, mirando a Mike.

Mike me miró furiosamente, mientras Bella me miraba.

"Edward, éste es Mike Newton," dijo Bella. "Mike, éste es Edward Masen."

"Hola," dije, ofreciéndole mi mano para sacudirla.

"Hola," dijo Mike, sacudiendo mi mano, dándole un apretón, esperando asustarme. Yo solo le apreté más fuerte, Mike se estremeció.

"Bien clase, por favor a vuestros sitios," dijo el Dr. Porter, llamando al orden a la clase. "¿Y puedo tener vuestra atención?"

Volví al frente mientras Mike iba a sentarse a su sitio.

"Tenemos un nuevo estudiante," dijo el Dr. Porter, empujando sus gafas solo para que se cayeran de nuevo.

"Tal vez le conozcáis de otras clases, pero en este caso se presentará él mismo."

"¿Nombre, procedencia y objetivos en la vida?" pregunté mientras el Dr. Porter fue a susurrarme qué decir.

El Dr. Porter parpadeó. "Por Júpiter, parece que puedes leerme la mente," dijo.

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros. "En realidad no, sólo he estado presentándome mucho antes."

"Um, soy Edward Anthony Masen, nací y crecí en Chicago, Illinois. Y llevo un tiempo considerando convertirme en médico general."

Hubo algunos murmullos de 'hola' de algunos estudiantes, como la chica que Bella estaba ayudando. Hubo algunas risitas de otras chicas, muchas al frente. Y hubo algunas miradas furiosas de chicos, especialmente de Mike.

"Gracias Edward, puedes tomar el asiento al lado de Bella," dijo el Dr. Porter, apuntando a Bella antes de agacharse para susurrar. "Ella es la única tan avanzada como tú."

Interesante, pensé mientras sonreía al Dr. Porter y me dirigía hacia Bella.

"Lo tomaré como que eres mi compañero," dijo Bella mientras me sentaba a su lado, echando mi mochila bajo el escritorio.

"Lo tomaré como que lo soy," dije, sonriendo.

Bella se sonrojó y miró al frente.

"Bien clase, hoy haremos una practica de física, así que lo único que necesitareis es un lápiz, calculadora y regla," dijo el Dr. Porter, empujando hacia arriba sus gafas.

Miré a los otros reuniendo lo que necesitaban y luego miré a Bella. Estaba garabateando en su cuaderno con su lápiz, su calculadora frente a ella y su regla asomándose por su cuaderno.

"O te has movido a una supervelocidad o entiendo que ya sabías lo de la práctica," dije mientras iba a sacar mi calculadora y esperando ver si mi regla todavía estaba en mi carpeta.

Bella rió bajo su aliento. "Oh sí, soy un vampiro," dijo sonriéndome con satisfacción. "Puedo moverme más rápido que la luz."

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza ante su alegría.

El Dr. Porter empezó a darnos paquetes a cada uno. Mientras el Dr. Porter deslizaba un paquete frente a mí, me di cuenta de que la práctica era sobre espectometría. Bien, algo que conozco. No saqué mi regla.

"¿Química avanzada en Chicago?" preguntó Bella, sonriendo mientras yo dejaba mi regla.

"Sí," dije, destapando mi calculadora.

El Dr. Porter empezó una lectura sobre algunas cosas que necesitábamos saber para la práctica... cosas que yo ya sabía.

"Hey, ¿al primero en acabar le compran la comida mañana?" me susurró Bella bajo las notas del Dr. Porter.

La miré. Ella me estaba mirando a través de su pelo, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Claro," dije alcanzando mi regla mientras ella alcanzaba la suya.

**(n/t. Ok, a partir de aquí aviso que no tengo ni idea de química, física o cualquier otra ciencia, xD)**

Empezamos midiendo las cimas de los espectros de masas que nos había dado el Dr. Porter, midiendo la centésima parte de un centímetro Extraje la base de la esquina y empecé a hojear las páginas hasta que encontré el gráfico para etiquetar todas las medidas.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba volviendo a revisar sus medidas. Escribí las medidas y empecé a calcular la abundancia fraccional de cada uno de los isotopos de germanium, hydrogen chloride e hydrogen bromide y luego calculé el error negativo de los dos últimos gráficos.

Cuando eché un vistazo a Bella otra vez, vi que estaba empezando a calcular los pesos atómicos. Pestañeé y miré de nuevo a mi papel.

"Masa exacta multiplicada por la abundancia fraccional," murmuré bajo mi aliento mientras acercaba mi calculadora.

Era fácil después, sólo necesité calcular el porcentaje de error.

"Terminé," declaré, terminando con mi lápiz y guardándolo.

Bella levantó la vista de su papel y miró a mi hoja final. "Supongo que te debo una comida," dijo, escribiendo una cosa más en su papel antes de imitar sus movimientos con su lápiz.

"Por lo que parece éso," dijo el Dr. Porter, caminando hacia nosotros, "lo tomaré como que habéis acabado."

Asentimos.

"Es bueno que os haya emparejado," dijo el Dr. Porter, riendo mientras iba a ayudar a una persona al fondo.

"Está bien tener un poco de diversión aquí," dijo Bella, inclinándose en la mesa.

"¿Sí? ¿No piensas que utilizar químicos es divertido?"

"Especialmente cuando no utilizas químicos," declaró Bella. "No hay conductos de ventilación aquí, así que nada de tóxicos o algo que necesite un conducto. Hacemos prácticas simples como ésta. Competir contigo ha sido la mayor diversión que he tenido desde que empezó el año escolar."

"Nosotros teníamos un conducto en Chicago, pero no funcionaba bien, así que siempre teníamos que hacer excursiones al laboratorio de química de la universidad local para usar sus conductos."

"Afortunado," dijo Bella, suspirando.

Bella y yo hablamos sobre nuestras escuelas, comparándolas, cuando sonó el timbre. El Dr. Porter informó a la clase de que iban a acabar nuestra práctica mañana. Bella y yo suspiramos mientras reuníamos nuestras cosas juntos.

"Así que, ¿dónde vas ahora?" me preguntó Bella mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

Estaba lloviznando afuera.

"Gimnasia," declaré.

"Peligro, alejate de mí en gimnasia," murmuró Bella.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté, mirándola.

"Digamos que lo que pasó a la hora del almuerzo pasará de nuevo cien veces peor," murmuró.

La recordé cayendo de su asiento y me pregunté que quiso decir con cien veces peor. Andamos a nuestros respectivos vestuarios. El entrenador, Entrenador Dogde, me dio un uniforme y me dijo que me cambiara. Fruncí el ceño, solo necesitábamos un año de gimnasia en Chicago.

Mientras salía del vestuario hasta el gimnasio, Mike se enderezó de atar sus zapatos y me envió una mirada furiosa. Rodé mis ojos y busqué a Bella.

La vi en la primera fila de gradas, no había nadie sentado a su alrededor. Miró tristemente al suelo, haciéndome preguntarme que estaba mal con ella.

"Me pregunto que piensa Alice de estos uniformes," dije mirando a mi camiseta del instituto de Forks que el profesor nos dio.

Bella levantó la vista, una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. "Alice piensa que el gimnasio es su infierno personal," dijo, mordiendo su labio para no reír

Sonreí. "Apuesto a que Rosalie también lo piensa," dije.

Bella asintió, sonriendo. "Ella odia las duchas," dijo. "Y pensar que tiene un novio adicto al gimnasio."

Reí.

El entrenador Clap y el entrenador Dodge entraron al gimnasio y soplaron sus silbatos.

"Hoy jugaremos al tenis," dijo el entrenador Dodge, mirando a su sujetapapeles.

Oí a Bella gemir suavemente y volví mi cabeza para verla sujetando su cabeza. Vi a los entrenadores llamar a dos personas de los sujetapapeles, diciéndoles que elijan pareja, antes de esos, dos equipos fueron a jugar hasta que un equipo marcara un punto completo primero.

"Masen," llamó el entrenador Dodge mirando a su sujetapapeles.

"Newton," llamó el entrenador Clap.

Oh, bien, pensé mientras me levantaba. Muchas chicas se enderezaron al verme mientras la mayoría de los chicos me miraban furiosos. Miré a Bella.

"Vamos compañera," dije, dándole la mano.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon.

"¡Edward!" siseó mientras la empujaba hacia donde estaban las raquetas.

"Jessica," llamó Mike.

"¡Sabes que soy peligrosa!" lloriqueó Bella mientras yo levantaba una raqueta y la hacía girar en mi mano. Bella se estremeció asustada.

"Está bien, Bella," dije, sonriendo. " De cualquier manera, eres peligrosa y no quiero que seas la última persona que nadie quiere."

"¡Edward! Siempre he sido esa persona que nadie quiere."

Le di mi raqueta. Ella la miró como si fuera algún arma de destrucción masiva. Oí a Jessica reír detrás de mí.

"Vamos, entrad a la cancha," llamó el entrenador Clap.

Agarré la mano de Bella y sentí lo fría y sudorosa que estaba. La arrastre a un lugar en la cancha.

"Sólo quédate aquí," declaré. "Yo sacaré, así que no me hagas daño."

Bella me miró furiosamente, provocandome sonreír.

"Masen, saca," dijo el entrenado Clap lanzándome una pelota de tenis amarillenta.

Boté la pelota algunas veces antes de lanzarla al aire. Mamá era una gran jugadora de tenis, siempre intentaba encontrar un hueco para jugar los fines de semana y siempre me llevaba con ella, así que sabía algunas cosas sobre tenis. Hice un revés con la pelota y la vi ir hacia Jessica. Vi una breve sonrisa satisfecha mientras Jessica golpeaba. Sentí mi cuerpo congelarse a donde la pelota estaba yendo, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de moverme para proteger a Bella, Bella golpeó. Sorprendentemente golpeó la pelota, pero también se las arregló para dejar ir la raqueta. Se tropezó hacia atrás y me apresuré a alcanzarla. Su peso me hizo tropezar hacia atrás y caer sobe mi trasero. Pero al menos Bella estaba a salvo.

De repente, había una risa en el aire y levanté la vista para ver a Mike y Jessica tirados en el suelo, mirando furiosamente a Bella, quién sacudía tristemente su cabeza. Pero también me di cuenta de que el entrenador Clap también sacudía su cabeza mientras el entrenador Dodge sonreía.

"15 – love, a favor de Masen-Swan," dijo el entrenador Dodge.

Los ojos de Mike y Jessica se estrecharon más hacia nosotros mientras ayudaba a Bella a levantarse. Bella me miró con los ojos ensanchados.

"¿Hemos marcado?" susurró.

Me encogí de hombros. "No tengo idea," dije. "Estoy más enfocado en salvarte."

* * *

Aquí dejo el cap 6. De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien gracias a las personas que solo leen.

Bueno ya me direis que os ha parecido, os dejo hasta el lunes diciendoos que en el prox cap Edward hace una visita a la oficina de correos de Forks.

Besos


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo siete

_Fácil de perder, difícil de encontrar_

Edward's POV

Bella no había estado mintiendo... ella es peligrosa. Ella se las arregló para dejar ir la raqueta una vez más y el pobre Mike no lo vio venir porque estaba celebrando prematuramente. Tal vez él haya necesitado atención medica después de que la raqueta le golpeara en la espalda... al menos eso era lo que él estaba diciendo. Yo pensaba que estaba mintiendo porque Bella se apresuró a asegurarse de que estaba bien. Incluso después de clase, Bella estaba preocupada por él.

"En serio Bella, estoy seguro de que está bien," declaré, frotándole el hombro. Sentí un hormigueo al tocarla pero no pensé más en ello.

"Supongo," dijo Bella, mordiendo su labio.

Le di una sonrisa, tratando de animarla. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y escondió su cabeza.

"Edward, mi hombre," dijo Emmett, enganchando su brazo en mi cuello. "He oído que hoy has sido el compañero de Bella en gimnasia."

"Emmett, si no le dejas pronto, se pondrá azul," dijo Jasper, andando a su lado.

"Si no le deja pronto, se quedará sin brazo," gruñó Alice.

Emmett dejó caer su brazo a la velocidad de la luz. Masajeé mi cuello.

"Así que, Bella, ¿mi casa?" preguntó Alice.

"Sí... oh... espera, tengo que hacerle la cena a Charlie," dijo Bella.

"Está bien, encuentrate con nosotros allí luego," dijo Rosalie, uniéndose a nosotros.

"Okay, os veo luego," dijo Bella, asintiendo y dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria a dónde íbamos.

El resto de nosotros nos dirigimos hacia el coche de Rosalie, que estaba empezando a ser babeado. Rosalie solo tuvo que darles una mirada furiosa a los chicos para que éstos salieran disparados.

"Hey, ¿está bien si paro en la oficina de correos?" le pregunté a Rosalie mientras me colocaba en medio del asiento trasero con Jasper y mi integrador matutino.

"¿Por qué necesitas ir a la oficina de correos?" preguntó Alice, dándose la vuelta en su asiento para mirarme.

"Tengo que enviar algo," mentí.

Emmett rió mientras me envolvía con un brazo y me apretaba.

"Supongo que no todos están actualizados en el siglo XXI, ¿huh?" dijo Emmett. Casi podría haber jurado que Emmett me habría apretado más si Rosalie no le hubiera dado una mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

"No, encuentro más personal enviar algo, conoces mejor a la persona," declaré.

"La escritura es parte de una persona, sin importar si escribe con letra normal o en cursiva, o si su letra es clara o desordenada. La define más," dijo Jasper.

"Whoa, alguien se está poniendo filosófico," dijo Emmett, sonriendo satisfecho.

"Tal vez, pero me gustan los chicos profundos," dijo Alice mirando a Emmett furiosamente. "Y no hagas una broma sobre la profundidad."

Emmett solo sonrió.

"Pervertido," declaró Rosalie.

"Un -"

"Pervertido sexy, lo sabemos," dijeron cuatro personas, yo rodé mis ojos cuando lo dije.

"De nuevo, un tema para opinar," dijo Jasper.

"Me parece que hoy es el día de meterse con Emmett," dijo Emmett, haciendo un puchero.

"Oh, calla, bebé grande," dijo Alice, dándole a Emmett una bolsa de lo que parecían cacahuetes M&Ms.

Emmett agarró la bolsa y usó sus dientes para abrirla.

"De nuevo, un cerdo," murmuró Rosalie mientras Emmett lanzaba algunos M&Ms a su boca.

"Así que, ¿la oficina de correos?" pregunté otra vez.

"Claro, de todas formas está de camino a la casa de Alice," dijo Rosalie.

La oficina de correos de Forks era muy pequeña y me recordó a esas películas antiguas en las que el correo era entregado por vagones. Pero dentro, era muy moderna con luces y los familiares buzones grises del servicio postal de los Estados Unidos.

Saqué el pequeño papel dónde estaba escrito el número del buzón y fui a buscarle. Encontré el buzón al fondo pero, a diferencia de la mayoría de los buzones a su alrededor, no tenía el nombre del dueño. Estreché mis ojos y noté que se necesitaba una llave para abrirlo.

Suspirando, volví hacia el frente para ver si había alguien en el mostrador. No había nadie allí así que toqué el timbre que había allí con una señal que decía "Tocar por ayuda".

Un hombre mayor vestido con una camisa blanca abotonada y vaqueros azules desgastados apareció. Era delgado y me pregunté si estaba perdiendo demasiado peso.

"¿Sí?" dijo el hombre. "¿Como puedo ayudarle?" Por la forma en que hablaba, también me pregunté si se estaba quedando sordo.

"Hola, sí, ¿puede decirme de quien es este buzón?"

"¿Sífilis? ¿Has dicho que tienes sífilis? **(n/t. En ingles buzón es box y sífilis es pox, por eso confunde las palabras)**" dijo el hombre.

"No," dije. "¿Puede decirme de quien es este buzón?" repetí más lento.

"¿Tiene un buzón?"

Mantuve mi enfado bajo control mientras repetía lento y alto, enseñando el papel esta vez, "¿puede decirme de quién es este buzón?" apunté al número del buzón.

"Sí, conozco este buzón," dijo el hombre asintiendo. "No sabía que tuviera un hijo."

"No, no soy el hijo del dueño," dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Solo intento saber quién es el dueño del buzón."

"¿Tiene una llave?" preguntó el hombre.

"No," declaré.

"¿Ha perdido la llave?"

"No, nunca he tenido una llave."

"¿Por qué tu padre no te ha dado una llave?"

Suspiré.

"Solo intento encontrar al dueño del buzón," suspiré.

"Abuelo," dijo un chico detrás del hombre. "Deja que yo me encargue."

"Ah, Willy, que bueno verte," dijo el hombre mayor, sonriendo.

"Abuelo, ¿te has olvidado de ponerte el audífono?" dijo el chico.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?" dijo el hombre agarrándose la oreja.

"¡He – dicho – VE – CON – LA – ABUELA!"

"Oh, okay, tu te ocupas de la oficina," dijo el hombre y se fue.

Suspiré y descansé mi cabeza en el mostrador.

"Lo siento por eso, el abuelo olvida ponerse su audífono," dijo el chico andando hacia mí.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿Puedes decirme de quién es este buzón?" pregunté dándole la dirección.

"Lo siento, no puedo," dijo el chico, devolviéndome el papel. "Es un crimen federal dar cualquier información sobre el dueño de cualquier buzón."

"De todas formas la mayoría de los buzones tienen nombre en ellos," apunté.

"Cierto, pero ellos solo tienen nombres porque es más fácil para nosotros. Esa gente ha vivido en Forks por años, ellos han sido los dueños de esos buzones."

Suspiré de nuevo.

"Lo siento," dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Está bien," dije.

Salí de la oficina de correos y me deslicé en mi sitio.

"¿Has enviado esa carta?" preguntó Alice.

"Sí, gracias," dije, mirando alrededor. "Uh... ¿dónde está Emmett?"

"Allí," dijo Rosalie, apuntando.

Vi como Emmett salía de la tienda, llevando un gran bote de helado.

"¿Helado?" pregunté confundido.

"Él quería helado," declaró Jasper.

"Ese chico es más niño que un niño," murmuró Rosalie mientras Emmett entraba al coche.

"Tenían _Rocky Road_," dijo Emmett, sonriendo, poniendo el bote en el suelo junto a sus pies.

Vi a todos estremecerse mientras Rosalie se alejaba del bordillo.

"Así que, ¿dónde vamos ahora?" pregunté.

"A mi casa," dijo Alice. "Se supone que Bella nos verá allí después de encargarse de la cena de Charlie."

"Ya veo," dije.

Cuando llegamos había una vieja camioneta roja, uno de esos tipos de camioneta que, de nuevo, encajan en una película antigua.

"Whoa," dije mientras me bajaba.

"Esa es la camioneta de Bella," dijo Rosalie.

"Charlie debe haberle dicho a Bella que pediría una pizza," dijo Alice, caminando hacia la casa.

"Es la única forma en que puede llegar antes."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

Alice se dio la vuelta y sonrió. "Su camioneta difícilmente va a más de 50 sin morir."

* * *

Aquí el cap 7. Pobre Edward que no da con el anillo, pero en el proximo capitulo se va a llevar una sorpresa, os dejo un adelanto:

_Puse el frasco de solucion entre Bella y yo, y levanté la vista para verla quitarse su anillo. Siempre me pregunté por el anillo pero no era asunto mío. Pero cuando la vi sacarse una cadena de debajo de su camisa y ví lo que había al final, tragué._

¿Que creeis que pasará? Cada vez se pone más interesante.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y muchas gracias también a todos los que leeis la historia. Me despido hasta el jueves pero ahora mismo voy a subir el primer cap de otra historia.

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo ocho

_Está justo frente a tu nariz_

Edward's POV

Han pasado tres semanas desde que me mudé a Forks, Washington y no he hecho ningún avance en encontrar el anillo. Y sinceramente... tal vez nunca lo encuentre. ¿Cuáles eran las oportunidades de que fuera a encontrarlo? Pero por ahora, voy a concentrarme en intentar aumentar mis notas (nada difícil de hacer) y asegurarme de que Bella no lastimara a otro (esa era la parte difícil).

"Bien clase, hoy descompondremos los elementos de un penique," dijo el Dr. Porter, sujetando un viejo penique despulido.

"Oh, divertido," murmuré.

Bella sonrió. Empezaba a amar esa sonrisa en su cara. Deseaba ver esa sonrisa al menos una vez al día... o más.

Bella y yo reunimos lo necesario, mientras el resto de estudiantes empezaban a leer la lista de cosas necesarias. Reuní dos frascos y puse la solución exacta necesaria para la práctica en uno de ellos mientras la gente empezaba a levantarse.

"Gracias, Dr. Porter, por cortar los peniques por nosotros," dijo Bella, suspirando con alivio.

El Dr. Porter rió. "Supuse que era mejor si lo hacía... no quería estudiantes sin ojos."

Levanté la vista tras cerrar la tapa de la solución justo a tiempo para ver a Bella ponerse roja.

Bella y yo volvimos a nuestra mesa mientras todos los estudiantes saltaban en el pobre Dr. Porter por la solución.

Puse el frasco de solución entre Bella y yo, y levanté la vista para verla quitarse su anillo. Siempre me pregunté por el anillo, pero en realidad no era asunto mío. Pero cuando la vi sacarse una cadena de debajo de su camisa y vi lo que había al final, tragué. Vi como Bella desabrochaba el collar y ponía el pequeño anillo para unirse al muy familiar anillo.

"Así que... ¿empezamos?" preguntó Bella, echando hacia atrás su pelo marrón con una goma de su bolsillo y empezó a subir las mangas de su camisa, todas las medidas de seguridad de cualquier práctica de laboratorio.

"Uh... gafas protectoras," murmuré mientras subía mis mangas.

"Correcto," dijo Bella, yendo a la gran cabina de metal al fondo de la habitación que tenía las gafas protectoras... mientras mi mente revoloteaba sobre lo que acababa de ver.

¿Bella tenía el anillo? ¿Era el mismo anillo? Quiero decir... hay posiblemente un millón de anillos que eran parecidos al que envié pero, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de tener uno en Forks?

"¿Edward?" dijo Bella moviendo una mano frente a mi cara.

"Lo siento," dije, cogiendo las gafas que me ofrecía. "Me desconecté."

"Lo sé, lo hago mucho," dijo, poniéndose roja en las mejillas.

Bella puso las dos mitades de penique en el frasco limpio y luego me dejó poner la solución en ellas. Durante la práctica, los ojos de Bella permanecieron en el frasco con el penique descomponiéndose mientras mis ojos y mente permanecían en el destello de plata que colgaba del final de su collar.

Y luego, de repente... el Dr. Porter avisó de los 10 minutos antes de que la campana, para que la gente empezara a limpiar sus lugares de trabajo.

"Edward... no has escrito nada en tu papel," dijo dándome en la frente. "¿Dónde estabas durante la práctica?"

Parpadeé. "Uh... oh, lo siento. Solo estaba pensando."

Sonrió. "Probablemente, mejor que repetir ésta práctica," dijo empujando su papel hacia mí. "Copia lo mío. Iré a limpiar."

Me incliné adelante e intenté descifrar la mala letra de Bella. Mi mente aún estaba en los anillos pero me las arreglé para copiar todas sus observaciones.

"Bella, ¿qué eran esos anillos?" pregunté mientras ella abría el cierre de la cadena para sacar el anillo pequeño de ella.

"Oh, uh, éste," dijo, volviendo a cerrar la cadena y enseñándome el anillo pequeño, "perteneció a mi abuela. Me lo dio en mi cumpleaños antes de morir. Siempre lo llevo."

Puso el anillo en su dedo meñique derecho.

"¿Y el otro?" pregunté apuntando al anillo aún en la cadena.

"Oh," dijo Bella, sonrojándose mientras agarraba el anillo, "me lo enviaron."

_Bingo, tenemos un ganador,_ pensó mi mente.

"¿Quién te lo envió?" pregunté.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No había remitente," dijo. "Y en realidad no me pertenece En realidad fue enviado a una Ángel Montez pero Alice consiguió que me lo quedara." Bella miró al anillo. "En realidad me siento culpable de llevarlo."

Parpadeé. "¿Por qué?"

"Además de que no me pertenece," dijo, mirándome. "En algún lugar hay una chica buscando este anillo y lo tengo yo."

Miró al anillo de nuevo y suspiró.

"Desearía que hubiera alguna manera de devolvérselo," susurró.

Iba a decir algo cuando de repente llegamos a los vestuarios y cada uno fue a su vestuario asignado. Una vez dentro del gimnasio, no tuve tiempo de hablar con Bella sobre ver si me podía dar el anillo o como iba a conseguir que me lo diera. Principalmente, porque una vez dentro del gimnasio estaba muy ocupado haciendo tres cosas: salvar a Bella de sí misma (y otros), especialmente desde que estábamos jugando al baloncesto, intentando no cometer falta sobre los miembros del otro equipo, quienes eran todo chicas, que parecían querer estar en mi camino, y finalmente encestar algunas canastas. Sorprendentemente, nuestro equipo ganó y Bella consiguió golpear a alguien con la pelota solo una vez.

Finalmente, fuera del gimnasio, pensé que tendría una oportunidad para hablar a Bella, pero Alice se las arregló para robarse a Bella antes de que pudiera decir su nombre. Suspiré y vi a Alice y Bella caminar hacia la camioneta de Bella, escuché que Alice quería hacerle a Bella un make-over, uno que, en mi opinión, Bella no necesitaba. Intentar conseguir el anillo de vuelta va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

* * *

Bueno, ahora sí tenemos un avance; ya sabe dónde está el anillo, ahora hay que ver como lo recupera, ¿que pensais que hara Edward?

Actualizo ahora porque mañana posiblemente no me de tiempo. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leen la historia.

Bueno, ahora me despido hasta el lunes. En el proximo capitulo Edward hace un intento de recuperar el anillo y me gustaria saber vuestras ideas sobre lo que va a hacer.

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo nueve

_Formando pareja_

Edward's POV

"Okay, estoy aburrida," lloriqueó Alice, lanzándose sobre la parte trasera del sofá, su cabeza colgando del borde del asiento.

"No me digas," dijo Rosalie, sentándose al lado de Alice, descansando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá mientras cruzaba sus piernas cubiertas con vaqueros.

Bella, quien estaba enroscada en el sofá de dos plazas a mi lado, solo dijo "mm-hmm" antes de pasar una página de su libro. Me agaché para ver la gastada tapa y leer _Orgullo y Prejuicio._ Desde el mes que vine a Forks, me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas de Bella. El 'no duh' significaba que había sido torpe y que se sonrojó prácticamente al momento pero también que ella amaba leer.

De repente Alice se levantó en un movimiento perfecto de gimnasta. Podía verla ganando el oro en las olimpiadas.

"Salgamos a comer," dijo Alice, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Bella bajó su libro. "¿Fuera, dónde?" preguntó.

"A Port Angeles, evidentemente," declaró Rosalie.

"Es un viernes por la noche," apunté.

"Dejame traer a los chicos de fuera," dijo Alice antes de salir de la habitación hacia el patio trasero dónde Emmett y Jasper estaban luchando. Me pregunté como Jasper ganaba tantos juegos cuando Emmett era cerca de cuatro veces el tamaño de Jasper... aproximadamente hablando.

- . - . - . - . -

Bella's POV

"Estoy sorprendido de que Alice no haya estado una hora para cambiarse," murmuró Edward mientras íbamos hacia el garaje.

Sonreí. "De alguna manera, Alice sabe exactamente que ponerse y que es in y out de ropa antes de que pestañees," dije, mirando la ropa de Alice.

"¿En serio?" dijo Edward.

"Vamos a tener que llevar dos coches," dijo Alice, volviéndose para hablarnos a nosotros que nos arrastrábamos detrás de ella.

"Mi camioneta está afuera," dije.

"Siempre está afuera," dijo Rosalie. "A no ser que bajes a La Push para ver a tu amigo Jacob."

Me sonrojé.

"Eso nos deja el coche de Rosalie, mi coche y el coche de Edward," dijo Alice, saltando, volviéndose hacia delante ahora.

Parpadeé. "¿El coche de Edward?" miré a Edward.

"Parece que ha llegado hoy," dijo.

"¿Cuatro semanas y llega hoy?"

"Sí, pregunta a mi padre," dijo Edward, pasando su mano por su ya despeinado pelo. Miré su pelo y controlé mis pensamientos sobre pasar mis manos por su pelo.

"Creo que deberíamos llevar mi coche y el de Edward," declaró Rosalie. "No tengo nada contra tu Porsche, Alice."

"Oh, se que tu BMW no tiene nada contra mi Porsche – y cierra la boca Emmett," dijo Alice.

Reí ante la mirada desconcertada en la cara de Emmett cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice le pilló cuando iba a defender a su novia. Edward rió conmigo mientras sacaba sus llaves. Dentro del garaje estaban el pequeño Porsche amarillo de Alice, el BMW rojo de Rosalie, el lustroso Mercedes negro de Carlisle y un fantástico Volvo plateado.

"Supongo que el Volvo plateado es de Edward," dije.

"Sip," dijeron Rosalie y Emmett juntos.

Edward rodó sus ojos y abrió su coche.

"Jasper, Emmett y yo iremos con Rosalie," dijo Alice, bailando alrededor del BMW para coger el asiento delantero mientras Rosalie abría su propio coche. "Bella, tu harás compañía a Edward."

Sentí mi mandíbula caer ante el pensamiento de estar a solas con Edward.

"Usaremos teléfonos móviles para mantenernos en contacto," dijo Rosalie antes de tomar su asiento tras el volante.

"Aw, vamos Alice," lloriqueó Emmett. "Quiero ir de copiloto."

"Emmett," dijo Alice mientras tomaba su sitio. Edward me abrió la puerta del asiento de copiloto. "No me hagas hacerte daño."

Vi la cara de Emmett hacer un puchero antes de tomar mi propio asiento. Escuché a Edward reír por un segundo mientras cerraba la puerta del coche.

El viaje a Port Angeles fue realmente interesante. Edward tenía buena música y no le importó cuando examiné su IPod y empecé a poner diferentes canciones. Era interesante saber que tipo de música tenía en su IPod. Tenía mucha música clásica y Jazz, pero también tenía mucha música antigua y algunas bandas modernas.

Me gustó ir en el coche con Edward. Emmett no se iba metiendo conmigo y Alice no me iba diciendo todas las cosas que quería comprarme y podría hacerme un make-over. Con Edward, era relajante... y realmente me gustó estar con él.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles, encontramos sitios para aparcar fuera del restaurante al que Alice quería ir. Pero en lugar de ir en seguida, Alice dijo, "oh, hay rebajas en una de las tiendas que me gustan. ¿Posponemos la cena una hora?"

Escuché a Emmett y Jasper gemir, sabiendo que ellos terminarían llevando las bolsas de las chicas. Sonreí y asentí.

"Quiero conseguir algunos libros, de todas formas," dije.

"Okay, cuidate," dijo Alice antes de agarrar la mano de Jasper y llevarle hacia la tienda.

Rosalie agarró la camisa de Emmett antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de marcharse en la dirección opuesta.

Reí y me volví a Edward.

"¿Quieres unirte a mí?" pregunté.

"Hmm... ¿libros... o ropa?" dijo, fingiendo pensarlo. "Creo que no hay que ser un cerebrito para saber mi elección."

Reí. Y tomando su mano, le llevé hacia la librería, sintiendo la electricidad que disparó mi mano a mi espina.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward's POV

Vi a Bella darse prisa hacia la sección de ficción. Sonriendo, la seguí. Vi a un grupo de chicas en la sección de fantasía del área de ficción riendo sobre algún libro. No tuve una buena vista del libro pero noté que la portada era negra, blanca y roja. Okay, eso ha sonado como Emmett intentando hace una broma mala.

Bella paró de repente y sacó un libro de la estantería y lo abrió. Me incliné contra los montones y la miré. Estaba vestida con un grueso sweater y vaqueros, pero le quedaba bien. Ella no necesitaba a Alice y sus tonterías. Fui a mirar su cara cuando noté la cadena colgando de la parte de arriba de su sweater. Normalmente la cadena permanecía bajo su ropa, así que verla fuera era asombroso. No tuve mucha suerte pensando una manera de tener el anillo de vuelta, pero mientras estaba allí, viéndola... pensé algo.

"Bella, sabes... ese anillo me recuerda a una amiga que solía llevar un anillo como ese," dije, alejándome de la estantería.

Bella levantó la vista de su libro, parpadeando.

"¿De verdad?" dijo, cerrando el libro, dejando su dedo entre las páginas para marcar el lugar.

"Sí," dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "En realidad no he hablado con ella en años pero cada vez que veo ese anillo, me hace pensar en ella."

Bella levantó el collar y miró el anillo. Bella mordió su labio. Me miró, aún mordiendo su labio. Mantuve mi cara triste y pensativa, mirando sobre su cabeza para que pareciera que estaba pensando en esa persona.

Bella sonrió levemente. "¿Por qué no te doy el anillo?" dijo. "Si te ayuda a recordar a tu amiga."

Bajé mi cabeza como si me hubiera sorprendido.

"No, no puedo," dije. Mi mente se regocijaba ante el hecho de que ella iba a darme el anillo mientras mi corazón se apretaba. "Es tuyo."

"En realidad no," dijo Bella, alcanzando el cierre.

Pero justo antes de que alcanzara la parte trasera de la cadena, Alice salió de la nada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Bella.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Bella!" chilló Alice, apretando a Bella. "Encontré este bonito vestido y tuve que traértelo para que lo vieras."

"Pero yo -" empezó a decir Bella antes de que Alice la interrumpiera y la empujara hacia la puerta.

"¡Vamos Edward!" dijo Alice, saltando de nuevo.

Suspiré y las seguí. Mi cabeza estaba disgustada ante el hecho de que no conseguí el anillo pero mi corazón estaba intentando parar el flujo de sangre a mi cerebro.

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez. Me va a ser muy complicado por ahora actualizar los lunes y los jueves por la mañana, así que voy a actualizar los domingos y los miercoles por la noche para que no tengais que esperar a las noches de los lunes y los jueves.

Bueno, aquí tenemos el primer intento frustrado, pero Edward no se va a dar por vencido, xD. En el proximo capitulo hay un acercamiento entre Bella y Edward.

_"Bella," empezó Edward_

_"¿Sí?" pregunté_

_"¿Te gustaría salir... solo nosotros dos?"....._

Van lento, pero avanzan, jeje.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien gracias a las personas que solo leen. Me ha gustado mucho leer vuestras teorías.

Besos


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo diez

_Tocando las cuerdas_

Bella's POV

El grupo estaba en la casa de Alice. Era principalmente uno de los lugares mas populares para frecuentar... okay, era el único lugar. No era como si no frecuentáramos las casas de los otros. Solo parecía que la casa de Alice era mejor. Era mejor que la casa de Charlie; tenía más de un baño.

Y la visita de hoy a la casa de Alice estaba principalmente enfocada en la preparación del vestuario de Halloween. Halloween era una de las vacaciones favoritas de Alice y Emmett, aunque por diferentes razones. Alice amaba la fiesta porque era la única vez que yo entraba en sus tonterías de compras sin peleas. Emmett podía vestirse con un saco pero, si conseguía caramelos, era feliz.

Y para el tema de Halloween de este año, Alice decidió que era la mitología griega o romana. La romana era para los chicos, considerando que los hombres griegos no tenían mucho que llevar fuera de una toga, túnica o... bien sus trajes de cumpleaños – Emmett era todo entusiasmo sobre el traje de cumpleaños hasta que Alice añadió lo romano al tema.

"Bella, mantén tus brazos arriba," murmuró Alice alrededor de alfileres.

"Lo intento pero se me están durmiendo los brazos, Alice," lloriqueé queriendo realmente bajar mis brazos ahora.

Alice clavó un último alfiler en el corpiño y sonrió, sentándose en sus talones. "Ahí... ahora solo tengo que coserlo," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

Miré al traje. Era un vestido interesante dorado y de un marrón rojizo que tocaba mis rodillas.

"Cuando añadamos las bandas de oro a tus brazos, puedo pegarle las finas mangas y estarás terminada," dijo Alice, sacando dos bandas doradas para los brazos y deslizándolas en mis brazos.

Ella pegó las finas mangas a su alrededor, dándole el efecto perfecto para completar mi conjunto griego.

"Perfecto," respiró Alice.

"Puedes decir eso otra vez," dijo Rosalie, saliendo del baño de Alice.

"Santa mierda," respiré mientras Rosalie hizo un pequeño giro.

El traje marrón oscuro de Rosalie era tan... bueno, no había palabra alguna para él. La parte de arriba era un corsé abierto a los lados. La espalda era realmente baja, tal vez seis pulgadas sobre su trasero, mientras que el frente mostraba mucho escote, que no molestó a Rosalie. Y luego la falda tenía dos largas rajas a los lados hasta la cintura. Todo lo que Rosalie tenía que hacer era girar y parecería Britney Spears, solo que con mejor gusto – ella llevará ropa interior... o algo parecido. Me estremecí ante el pensamiento.

"Sexy," gruñó Alice antes de soltar una risita.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos y se miró en el espejo.

Emmett tuvo la oportunidad perfecta luego. Estallé en risas ante la vista. Estaba vestido con un traje completo de guerrero espartano.

"Emmett, sabes que Halloween no es hasta dentro de otra semana," dijo Rosalie, mirando furiosamente a Emmett.

Emmett silbó y pude leer sus emociones en sus ojos.

"Okay, puedo sentir la lujuria," dijo Jasper, entrando en la habitación, vestido con lo que Russell Crowe llevó en 'Gladiator', solo Jasper podría hacer del traje algo completamente distinto.

"Eso significa que Emmett ha encontrado a Rosalie."

"Sip," dijo Emmett, intentando tirar de las cuerdas del vestido de Rosalie.

Rosalie le miró furiosamente. "Tienen nudo doble," dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos.

"Aw, mierda," dijo Emmett.

Alice y yo rodamos nuestros ojos.

"Estoy sorprendido de que no haya empezado a decir -" empezó Jasper antes de que Emmett le interrumpiera.

"Así que, Rosalie, ¿quieres lecciones de como sostener una espada?"

Cubrí mis oídos ante el doble significado y vi a Rosalie darle un codazo en el estomago. Normalmente Emmett se inclinaría con algún dolor pero esta vez Rosalie miró furiosamente más duramente a Emmett, quien estaba sonriendo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que su armadura de metal fue su defensa contra el codazo de Rosalie.

"Alice, ¿me puedo ir ahora?" pregunté.

"Espera, solo quiero enseñarte mi traje y luego sí, puedes cambiarte," dijo Alice, dándose prisa al baño.

Suspiré y di golpecitos con mi pie. Alice salió tres minutos después en lo que podía decir que era un cruce entre el vestido de una diosa griega y un hada.

"Whoa, Alice," dije, parándome en las bandas de los brazos y luego en la pieza de la cabeza.

Alice rió. "No te preocupes Bella, tu también tienes una pieza para la cabeza."

Me sonrojé.

"Ve y cámbiate," dijo Alice. "¡Cuidado con esos alfileres! Están a los lados."

Incluso teniendo cuidado, conseguí pincharme algunas veces. Dejé el traje de Halloween en la cama de Alice mientras ella fue a trabajar en reparar algunas cosas en el traje de Emmett. Escuché algunos gritos de Emmett mientras me dirigía escaleras abajo, pero no por mucho. A pesar de las risas de Jasper y Rosalie y las advertencias de Alice para que Emmett se estuviera quieto, escuché algo más.

Algo suave y música, creo. Y parecía venir de la sala de estar. Seguí el sonido. Parando un momento,me incliné en la esquina y tuve una vista interesante.

Edward sentado al piano, tocando una hermosa canción, pero era lo que Edward llevaba puesto. Estaba vestido en una toga blanca con adornos a los lados en azul oscuro y dorado. Contuve una sonrisa ante su ropa de Halloween. Sabía bastante bien que todos iban a tener frío con esos trajes. _La belleza es dolorosa_ podría decir Alice. Y el sufrimiento es una enfermedad en la cama, pensé, haciendo una nota mental de llevar una parka conmigo sin importar si Alice se enfadaba o no.

La canción se hizo dramática y mi atención volvió a Edward tocando. La canción era hermosa y sentí que me empujaba más cerca del piano. De repente, estaba parada al lado del blanco instrumento, mirando las expresiones faciales de Edward. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero pude ver que estaba metido en la canción, la pasión corriendo a través de él.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar en mi pecho mientras, de repente, estaba llena de pasión. Nunca me había enamorado antes, así que esto era nuevo para mí. No sabía que decir. No sabía que hacer. Todo lo que sabía era que quería estar con Edward.

La canción de Edward terminó lentamente y sus dedos permanecieron sobre las teclas mientras la última nota permanecía en el aire. Quise un momento antes de aplaudir. Edward no saltó pero sus ojos fueron hacia mí rápidamente.

Sonreí. "Eso fue hermoso," dije, inclinándome en el piano.

"Gracias," dijo, cerrando la tapa sobre las teclas.

Nos sentamos ahí, solo mirándonos el uno al otro, y sentí mi corazón empezar a correr. Seguí mirando en sus ojos verdes y dejé a mis manos empezar a ponerse húmedas.

"Bella," empezó Edward, aún mirándome.

"¿Sí?" pregunté. Me golpeé mentalmente por sonar sin aliento.

"¿Te gustaría salir... solo nosotros dos?"

Parpadeé. "¿Cómo una cita?" pregunté.

El sonrió. "Sí, supongo que como una cita."

Tragué e intenté calmar mi corazón.

"Claro," chillé.

Edward sonrió.

"Bien," dijo, levantándose. "Bueno, mejor voy a cambiarme antes de que Alice -"

"¡¡EDWARD!! ¡TRAE TU CULO DE ENSALADA JULIO AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡¡AHORA!!"

Edward suspiró mientras yo reía.

"¿Culo de ensalada Julio?" pregunté.

"No preguntes," dijo Edward. "Estaba pensando que me parecía a Apolo."

_Oh Edward, Apolo no tiene_ nada _en ti_, pensé, manteniendo las babas en la boca.

"¡¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!!"

Edward suspiró y se dirigió hacia arriba de las escaleras, donde estaba Alice.

Contuve un gemido ante la vista de su trasero y me di la vuelta.

Oh sí, estaba profundamente dentro de la cosa del amor... pero creo que Edward lo está también.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo. Con esto ya hemos pasado la mitad, ya que la historia tiene 19 capitulos.

Bueno, este capitulo no tiene demasíada acción, pero es necesario para lo que pasa en el siguiente cap. En el proximo cap viene, la cita de Edward y Bella y una sorpresita para ella:

_"Alice, Bella," dijo Edward, saludandonos._

_Fruncí el ceño ante la inexpresión de su cara._

_"Hey Edward," dijo Alice todavía sonriendo._

_"Uh, Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó Edward, mirándome._

_Tragué. "Claro," dije._

Pues ahí lo teneis. ¿De qué querrá hablar Edward? y una pregunta mejor, ¿quien más, aparte de Bella, ha tenido que contener las babas por el trasero de Edward? xD

Y ya que estamos con las preguntas, ¿que os han parecido los dos videos de luna nueva? Ya no puedo esperar por la película, xD.

Bueno, hoy me extendido mucho. Como siempre os agradezco todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y tambien a las personas que solo leen.

Besos


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo once

_La verdad_

Bella's POV

"Oh Bella, vamos, suéltalo," dijo Alice, sacudiéndome atrás y adelante. "¡La noche pasada fue tu tercera cita en tres semanas! ¡Vamos! ¡¡SUÉLTALO!!"

Han pasado tres semanas desde la primera vez que Edward me pidió salir y desde entonces hemos tenido tres citas. Reí y dije entre risas, "te lo iba a decir antes de que te pusieras a sacudirme."

Alice paró, sonriendo.

"Debes alegrarte de que te quiera," dije, sonriendo satisfecha.

"Oh, cállate," dijo Alice, rodando sus ojos. "Ahora, suéltalo."

Yo solo sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Isabella Marie Swan," dijo Alice, advirtiéndome.

"Okay, okay," dije riendo.

"Dios, estás actuando como una chica enferma enamorada," dijo Alice, inclinándose en el brazo del sofá de dos plazas.

Sonreí. "Tal vez es... bueno, en realidad fue una cita preciosa. Me llevó a ese restaurante italiano en Port Angeles..."

- . - . - . - . - _Flashback_ - . - . - . - . -

"_Me encanta la comida italiana," dije mientras Edward sujetaba mi asiento._

"_Debo ser psíquico," rió Edward._

_Sonreí. "No, esa es Alice," dije._

"_Sí, ella tiene una forma extraña de saber cosas."_

"_Dímelo a mí," dije, mirando al conjunto que ella me había puesto. Era una camiseta tipo babydoll y vaqueros ajustados, pero el hecho de que ella me vistiera para mi cita me hizo sentir más como un bebé que como una adolescente._

"_Estás preciosa," dijo Edward, sonriendo._

_Me sonrojé. Okay, tal vez fue algo bueno que Alice me vistiera. Levanté la vista y me quedé mirando en los ojos verdes de Edward. Él sonrió y bajó la vista a su menú. Me sonrojé de nuevo y bajé la vista a mi propio menú._

- . - . - . - . - _Fin del_ _Flashback _- . - . - . - . -

"Y después comimos," dije.

Alice gritó y golpeó la rodilla. "¡Esto no puede ser!" dijo, mirándome furiosamente.

Reí. "No, no es eso. Comimos y... hablamos."

Alice me gruñó.

"Alice, en serio, eso es básicamente lo que pasó. Llegamos a conocernos el uno al otro y lo pasamos bien. Edward tiene buen gusto para la comida, debo añadir."

Alice suspiró.

"Okay, ¿quieres algo bueno?" dije.

Alice se animó.

Me incliné adelante y susurré. "Creo que Edward me besará pronto."

Alice chilló y empezó a dar palmadas. Sonreí.

"Bueno, yo también creo que te besará," dijo Alice, sonriendo también.

"¿De verdad?" dije, sorprendida.

"Oh, sí, de hecho, Edward está viniendo," dijo Alice, apuntando a algo sobre mi hombro. "Tal vez lo haga ahora."

Me dí la vuelta rápidamente y vi que Edward estaba bajando las escaleras, estando más guapo que nunca. Tragué y escuché a mi corazón acelerarse.

"Alice, Bella," dijo Edward, saludándonos.

Fruncí el ceño ante la inexpresión en su cara.

"Hey Edward," dijo Alice todavía sonriendo.

"Uh, Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó Edward, mirándome.

Tragué. "Claro," dije.

"Perdonanos Alice," dijo Edward mientras me levantaba. Alice me dio un "buena suerte" antes de que siguiera a Edward fuera de la habitación.

Él nos condujo afuera, al patio trasero. Estaba nerviosa por lo que fuera que Edward quisiera decirme. Él paró a algunos pasos de la puerta trasera y se dio la vuelta para hacerme frente.

Intenté sonreír pero lo sentí débil. Esto no parecía bueno, algo no estaba bien.

"Bella, te he estado mintiendo," declaró Edward antes de que pudiera preguntarle sobre qué quería hablarme.

Parpadeé. "¿Mintiendo sobre qué?" dije, jugueteando con la cadena. La he estado llevando fuera de mi camisa más tiempo porque el metal estaba frío y mis sweaters la mantenían más cerca de mí.

"He estado mintiendo sobre la razón por la que vine a Forks," dijo Edward. Dijo eso con una cara tan franca que sentí mi corazón empezar a romperse.

No dije nada.

"Vine a Forks porque envié un anillo por error," dijo Edward. "El anillo que tú tienes, de hecho."

Mi mano agarró el anillo más fuerte. Me sentía culpable por tenerlo pero, ¿por qué me sentía peor ahora?

"No me gusta Forks," dijo Edward, mirando a los árboles. "Echo de menos Chicago." Me miró de nuevo.

"Así que no te estás quedando por Forks o... por mí," susurré.

No estaba segura de si me había escuchado o no pero Edward solo sacudió su cabeza. "No," dijo. "Tan pronto como tenga el anillo volveré a Chicago."

Las lagrimas estaban viniendo y pude sentir la confusión en mí. Mi mente se negaba a dejar al conocimiento entrar en mi cerebro. Continué diciéndome que estaba mintiendo, que quería estar aquí. Pero vi la verdad en sus ojos.

Mi labio inferior tembló mientras llegaba detrás de mi cuello y deshacía el cierre con dedos temblorosos. No miré a la cadena o al anillo mientras se lo tendía a Edward. Él simplemente extendió su mano y yo deje la cadena. Me pareció que la cadena venía lentamente, pero las lagrimas venían rápido.

La mano de Edward se cerró alrededor de la cadena y el anillo.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella," susurró.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Déjalo, Edward," susurré.

Y luego me di la vuelta rápidamente y andé tan rápido como pude sin tropezar de vuelta a la casa. Tan pronto como cerré la puerta trasera, dejé las lagrimas caer y colapsé justo cuando Emmett y Alice me alcanzaron. Lloré en el hombro de Alice.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward's POV

Me sentí como si mi corazón estuviera congelado mientras veía la puerta cerrarse tras Bella. La vi caer a través de la ventana y vi a Emmett y Alice correr hacia ella. Mi corazón quería ir a ella, pero no lo hice.

Vi la cara de Rosalie aparecer en la ventana de la puerta. Estaba enfadada. Jasper permaneció detrás de ella y tampoco parecía contento conmigo.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta, yendo hacia mi coche en el garaje. Tenía toda mi ropa guardada en el maletero. Lo último que necesitaba era el anillo. Acababa de abrir el coche cuando escuché mi nombre.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Alice echando pestes hacia mí. Parecía más enfadada que Rosalie. Noté una mancha mojada en su camisa y mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente.

"¡Idiota!" dijo Alice, golpeándome en el estomago. "Completo idiota, imbécil. ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?!"

Yo sólo me quedé ahí, dejando que me golpeara. Merecía algo del dolor que me estaba infligiendo.

"¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo cuando Bella está hecha pedazos allí?" me gritó, parando finalmente de golpearme.

"No puedo," dije, tristemente. Me odié por mentir a Bella pero no podía quedarme más.

Casi pude ver el vapor saliendo de las orejas de Alice.

"Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios te vas?!" gritó.

"No tenía intención de quedarme, Alice," dije. "Solo vine a Forks por esto." Saqué la cadena.

Vi los ojos de Alice ensancharse al anillo.

Puse el anillo y la cadena en mi bolsillo. "Ahora ya lo tengo, así que me voy."

La cara de Alice se volvió enfadada.

"No tengo tanta furia como un ángel **(n/t. En inglés: hath no fury like an angel. Y esa es la mejor traducción que he conseguido hacer porque al parecer es una frase hecha pero no he encontrado su significado exacto.),**" susurró Alice severamente y giró sobre sus talones.

La vi irse y me pregunté qué quería decir con eso.

- . - . - . - . -

_Millones de millas lejos..._

_Estaba escuchando una canción, moviendo la cabeza con la melodía, cuando llamaron a mi puerta. Me di la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Donald entrar en la habitación._

"_Hey, Donald Duck, ¿qué pasa?" dije de tan buen humor que usé el nombre infantil para Donald._

"_La joven señora está al teléfono," dijo Donald, sujetando el teléfono_

"_Gracias," dije, cogiendo el teléfono "¿Hola?"_

"_Tienes un idiota como amigo," siseó una voz muy enfadada al otro lado._

"_¿Qué?" dije, sentándome y escuchando la historia._

_Estreché mis ojos a la pared. "No tanta furia **(n/t. La misma expresión de antes: Hath no fury)** en realidad," dije, rodando fuera de mi cama y dirigiéndome al ordenador. Tengo cosas que arreglar._

* * *

Hola!

En primer lugar os pido disculpas por el retraso. Mi ordenador estaba muerto, xD y además no he estado en casa y aproveche que estaba en la casa de mis tios para que mi primo me formateara el ordenador y como llegue a casa el domingo por la noche me he pasado el dia instalando cosas. Tambien os pido disculpas por no contestar vuestros reviews; os los agradezco todos, de verdad; tambien aprovecho para agradeceros las alertas, los favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Y ahora, en cuanto al capitulo, no se vosotros pero cuando yo lo lei odie a Edward, pero ya sabemos que le cuesta un poco darse cuenta de las cosas, asi que solo nos queda esperar.

Me despido hasta la proxima actualizacion.

Besos


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo doce

_Es la época_

Edward's POV

Me tomó cerca de media semana volver a Chicago. Cuando llegué a casa, sorprendí a mis padres. No estaban realmente preocupados por la escuela porque me fui al principio del descanso de Acción de Gracias que empezó el lunes, a diferencia de la escuela de Chicago donde empezó el miércoles Pero cuando llamé a su puerta el Día de Acción de Gracias, actuaron como si fuera navidad. Por supuesto, me dijeron que nunca podría volver a Forks, especialmente tras la llamada que recibieron del Dr. Cullen sobre como había ofendido a Alice y Bella antes de irme. No les dije lo que hice que hizo a Bella empezar a hiperventilar tanto que se mareó y Emmett tuvo que llevarla al hospital a ver al Dr. Cullen... así que, acabaron castigándome sin mi coche.

Hubiera aceptado cualquier forma de castigo que pensaran. Agradecí que no me castigaran sin usar mi ordenador, considerando que lo iba a necesitar para clase el lunes, así que podía enviarle un email a Ángel. No era un email largo, solo le dejaba saber que tenía el anillo y necesitaba su nueva dirección.

Eso fue hace tres semanas. Ahora eran las vacaciones de navidad y aún no había oído nada de Ángel. Estaba completamente preocupado. Ángel se fue un mes antes de responder. No siempre podía conectarse.

Levanté la cadena y miré el anillo. La luz llegó a la plata y fruncí el ceño. Mi mente fue al verde mojado de Forks... y a la única persona con cálidos ojos marrones.

Suspiré. La extrañaba. Estaba tentado a levantar el teléfono y llamarla, para decirle que mentí... sobre la mentira. Resoplé, como sí ella fuera a creerme si le dijera eso.

Pero mi mente fue hacia uno de los momentos felices que tuve con Bella, nuestra segunda cita cuando la llevé al cine. Bella tuvo que hacer una parada en una tienda al lado del cine y esperé por ella en la cola. Bella no me vio y pasó de largo por mi lado. Tuve que llamar su atención silbando ya que no me oyó cuando la llamé por su nombre. Ella giró su cabeza en mi dirección y sonrió.

Era aquel look como de modelo, el pelo sacudiéndose de tal forma que cayó sobre su hombro derecho, una sonrisa en su cara. Cerré los ojos y agarré el anillo en mi puño.

"Dios, la extraño," susurré, inclinándome en mi silla.

"¿Entonces por qué le mentiste, tonto del culo?"

De repente, me incliné tanto en mi silla por la repentina voz, que me caí. Gemí cuando mi cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo y apreté mis ojos por el dolor.

"Wow, espera a que le diga a Bella que has hecho uno de sus movimientos clásicos," dijo esa familiar voz de soprano.

Abrí los ojos y vi la cara de Alice a dos pulgadas de la mía.

"Hola Alice," dije confundido.

"Hola a tí," dijo, alejándose de mí de manera que pude levantarme.

Puse bien mi silla y, tan pronto como las ruedas tocaron el suelo, Alice saltó al asiento y giró.

"Wow, esto es muy divertido," dijo Alice.

"Okay, estás actuando como Emmett," dije, cruzando mis brazos.

Alice paró la silla rápidamente y me miró furiosamente.

Sonreí. "Esa cara parece que pertenece a Rosalie."

Alice se inclinó en la silla, su cara estaba relajada y sus brazos cruzados.

"Jasper," declaré. "¿Cuál es tu propósito con todas las caras, Alice?"

Alice se levantó de la silla. Tragué mientras la veía mirando al suelo, sus dientes mordisqueaban su labio inferior.

_Bella_, pensó mi mente mientras mi corazón se apretaba.

"Alice," empecé antes de llevar mi mente a lo que iba a preguntarle. "¿Cómo demonios has entrado en mi casa?"

"Fácil," dijo Alice, cruzando sus brazos. "Por la puerta principal."

Levanté una ceja.

"Mi padre es el mejor amigo de tu padre," dijo. "Tu padre me ha dado una llave y he entrado a través de la puerta principal."

"Oh," dije. "Ahora la pregunta es, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

Alice sonrió y se tiró en mi cama. Suspiré.

"¿No puedo ver a mi _antiguo_ amigo?" preguntó, haciendo hincapié en la palabra 'antiguo'.

Tragué. "Supongo que me he ganado ser uno de tus _antiguos_ amigos," dije.

"Sí, lo has hecho," dijo Alice, sentándose. "Has sido un tonto."

"Gracias por recordármelo," murmuré, volviendo a mi silla.

"Como sea, he venido aquí para darte una patada en tu miserable trasero," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

"¡Jesús!, gracias," murmuré, sentándome.

"Oh sí, una buena patada en el trasero," dijo Alice. "Con botas de combate con acero en las puntas."

"Alice, ni siquiera tienes botas de combate," apunté.

"Han pasado semanas desde que viste lo que tenía en mi armario," dijo Alice, rodando sus ojos. "Pero en este caso, estás en lo cierto. No tengo un par de botas de combate."

Sonreí satisfecho. Pero Alice me lo devolvió.

"Pero he traído a una amiga que tiene un par," dijo Alice, todavía sonriendo satisfecha.

Tragué. Bella tenía un par de botas de combate. No estaba seguro de porqué lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

"Entra," gritó Alice, levantándose.

Me levanté y pasé una mano por mi pelo, mirando a mis pies. No puedo creer que Alice comprara-

"Hola Edward," dijo una suave y alta voz... una que no estaba esperando y que no había escuchado en años.

Levanté mi cabeza y miré fijamente a la puerta.

"¿Ángel?" respiré.

La chica en la puerta solo cruzó sus brazos y sonrió satisfecha. "La misma y única," dijo, levantando una ceja. "Y voy a dar una gran patada en el trasero."

* * *

Hola!

Nuevo capitulo y Edward ya empieza a pasarlo mal, la verdad es que se lo merece un poco, ¿verdad? Bueno, despues del final del capitulo supongo que ya os imaginais muchas cosas; en el proximo capitulo, se va a contar la historia de Angel, Alice y el anillo.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que leeis.

Me despido hasta la proxima actualización que será el domingo.

Besos


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo trece

_El plan de Ángel_

Edward's POV

Ángel no había cambiado realmente desde la última vez que la vi. Claro que era más alta y había perdido algo de su infantil redondez para ganar las curvas femeninas, pero podía decir que ella era Ángel. Su pelo negro era más largo y caía en capas para enmarcar su cara. Sus ojos aún eran una mezcla de verde y gris. Y entre el borde de su sweater y su pantalón vi un piercing en su ombligo. No estaba enteramente emocionado con los piercings, excepto, tal vez, alguno en las orejas.

"Debería haber sabido que ibas a arruinarlo todo," murmuró Ángel mientras se sentaba en mi silla, pasando a mi lado como si no estuviera allí.

Oh sí, Ángel no había cambiado. Cruzó sus piernas y cogió uno de mis bolis del escritorio para rodarlo entre sus dedos.

"¿Arruinar qué, exactamente?" pregunté.

Ángel iba a contestar cuando, de repente, una canción pop sonó ruidosamente en la habitación. Levanté una ceja mientras Ángel arqueaba su espalda para sacar su móvil, mientras 'Electropop' de Jupiter Rising continuaba reproduciéndose.

"Lo siento, mi hermana me ha enviado un mensaje," dijo Ángel, sus dedos volando sobre las teclas.

"¿Cómo está tu hermana?" le pregunté.

"Está bien, es malvada a veces, pero es una buena chica," dijo.

Ángel sonrió.

"Ahora, como iba a preguntar... ¿exactamente, qué he arruinado?" le pregunté.

Ángel levantó una ceja y levantó la cadena con el anillo en ella.

"Aw, incluso lo ha conservado en su cadena," canturreó Alice.

Ángel le envió una sonrisa a Alice mientras yo solo continuaba mirando fijamente al anillo. Bella, pensó mi mente.

"Fue hace diez años," dijo Ángel, provocando que la mirara, "cuando me mudé por primera vez a Forks."

- . - . - . - . - _Flashback_ - . - . - . - . -

_Ángel's POV_

_Miré a mi alrededor a las numerosas caras. Podrías pensar que ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, pero permanecer ante todas esas personas y saber que algunos podrían ser mis amigos mientras que otros mis enemigos. No quería hacer amigos con ninguno de ellos._

"_Clase, ésta es Ángel Montez," dijo el profesor, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. "Por favor, hacedla sentir bienvenida."_

_Mientras caminaba a mi escritorio al fondo, vi muchos ojos curiosos seguirme. La mayoría estaban extrañados o se daban la vuelta con el ceño fruncido... todos excepto una chica que se sentaba a mi lado. Era bajita con el pelo negro como el mío._

"_Hola," dijo, saltando en su sitio._

"_Hola," contesté, preguntándome si tenía TDAH **(n/t. Trastorno por Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad).**_

"_Mi nombre es Alice."_

"_Ángel," dije._

"_¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"_

"_Uh... claro," dije. "Pero... ¿no tienes otros amigos?"_

_Miró a todos los demás. "No, también me acabo de mudar aquí. Estos niños no te dan bienvenidas como la de mis padres cuando me adoptaron."_

_Le sonreí mientras la profesora empezaba la clase._

_- _. - . - . - . - _Fin del Flashback_ - . - . - . - . -

Edward's POV

"Y así fue como me hice amiga de Alice," dijo Ángel, moviendo la cadena atrás y adelante en su dedo.

"No puedo creer que pensaras que tenía TDAH," dijo Alice, haciendo un puchero.

"Hey, cambié de opinión cuando sacaste mejor nota en aquel test de historia. No había forma de que fueras capaz de aprobarlo si no prestaras atención."

Alice sonrió.

"Supongo que ese no es el final de la historia," dije.

Ángel sonrió ésta vez.

"Bueno, justo antes de que me mudara, había una chica que apareció de repente un día en verano," dijo Ángel.

- . - . - . - . - _Flashback _- . - . - . - . -

_Ángel's POV_

_Reí con Alice mientras bajábamos la calle hacia la heladería cuando nos encontramos con una chica sentada en el banco de fuera, sus pies balanceándose atrás y adelante. Justo después la puerta de la heladería se abrió y salió un hombre, llevando medio galón pequeño de helado. La chica saltó del banco y entró en el asiento trasero del coche de policía que estaba allí._

"_Alice... ¿quién es esa?" pregunté._

"_Oh, esa es Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía," dijo Alice. "Viene a Forks cada verano para visitar al Jefe Swan."_

_Asentí. El Jefe Swan y mi padre eran amigos, les gustaba ir a pescar cada dos fines de semana juntos._

_Más tarde esa semana, vi a Bella Swan pero a través de la calle. Estaba andando sola, leyendo un libro. Ella no iba mirando por donde iba, sus ojos siempre en el libro y su pie se enganchó en una parte levantada del pavimento. Vi horrorizada como caía al suelo. Nadie alrededor fue a ayudarla pero ella consiguió dar una vuelta y sentarse para mirar sus palmas. Pude ver su labio temblando pero ella se levantó con cuidado y cogió su libro. Y luego continuó bajando la calle._

- . - . - . - . - _Fin del Flashback_ - . - . - . - . -

Edward's POV

"Y pensé en ti, en como estabas siempre protegiendo a otros," dijo Ángel, inclinándose en la silla. "Así que conseguí la dirección de correos de Charlie desde nuestro libro de direcciones y te la envié a ti."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Porque sabía que mantendrías la promesa de guardar el anillo y luego me lo enviarías. Sabía que tan pronto como te dieras cuenta de que lo enviaste a una dirección en la que yo no estaba, irías y lo conseguirías."

"Y, por tanto, podrías conocer a Bella," dijo Alice, antes de terminar con un suspiro, "y enamoraros."

Ángel se levantó y caminó hacia mí. "Sí, enamoraros," dijo. "Sabía que eras tan caballero que cuando vieras a Bella no podrías dejarla sola por si acaso le pasaba algo y, por tanto, tu amor por ella crecería. Pero tú, tenías que estropearlo siendo un estúpido idiota y no dándote cuenta de que la amas."

Y luego Ángel me golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano.

"¡Ow!" dije, rascando mi frente.

"Realmente espero que no tenga que volver a hacer esto," suspiró Ángel, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Sí," respiré, parpadeando mientras continuaba rascando mi frente.

"Así que, Eddie," dijo Ángel.

Levanté la vista y le di una mirada furiosa. Ella solo sonrió satisfecha y dijo, "¿qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo?"

"¡Sí!" intervino Alice.

Bajé de nuevo la vista al suelo e hice algo por lo que Bella era famosa... mordí mi labio.

* * *

Hola!

Aqui estoy de nuevo. Bueno, ya conocemos la historia de Angel y Alice. En el proximo capitulo le toca a Bella; me he dado cuenta de que se me ha olvidado poner adelantos del capitulo siguiente en los anteriores, asi que aqui va:

_"¿Hola?" dijo la dulce voz de mi mejor amiga._

_"Alice, juro que me estoy volviendo loca,"_

_...._

_"Veo anillos"_

_"¿Anillos?"_

_"Sí, están por todas partes..."_

Ahi lo dejo, ¿que os ha parecido?

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y tambien a los que solo leeis. Nos leemos el miercoles.

Besos


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

_Plan C_

_Di golpecitos con las uñas contra la puerta del taxi. Alice intentaba ser agradable pero ni su efervescente parloteo podía enfriar mi temperamento ahora mismo. Chico idiota, en serio esperaba que o pudiera sentarse a gusto por un tiempo._

"_Es el momento del Plan C," dije mientras el taxista bajaba la velocidad en el aeropuerto._

"_Espera... ¿cuál era el Plan B?" preguntó Alice._

_Le eché una mirada y ella solo rió._

"_¿Primera Clase?" preguntó, sacando su tarjeta de crédito._

- . - . - . - . -

Capitulo catorce

_Creo que estoy viendo cosas_

Bella's POV

Pensé que tal vez ir a visitar a mi madre por navidad me sacaría de esta depresión en la que había caído, pero ver a mi madre feliz con su nuevo marido no pareció animarme. Estaba contenta por mi madre... pero no me hacia sentir mejor que Edward no me amara.

No vi a mis amigos en las vacaciones. Rosalie y Jasper estaban en Hawaii con su familia la última vez que escuché de ellos y Emmett decidió ir a Colorado por alguna 'mayor aventura'. Y Alice... bueno, no tenía ni idea de donde había ido el pequeño duende. Carlisle y Esme no decían mucho, así que ellos debían saber donde estaba y no estaban tan preocupados como yo.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana de mi habitación. Era un típico día gris en Forks, e iba totalmente con mi humor. Cada cosa parecía gris y sin interés desde aquel día de noviembre. La escuela no era interesante y no podía sentarme en química sin sentir las lagrimas llegar. Y no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer cuando la escuela empezara en una semana.

"Bella," llamó Charlie, llamando a mi puerta.

"¿Sí papá?" pregunté sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

"¿Puedes ir al buzón de la oficina de correos?" preguntó Charlie. "Se supone que tu madre finalmente ha enviado tu regalo de navidad."

"Claro," suspire, quitándome del asiento de la ventana.

El viaje a la oficina de correos duró sobre 10 minutos, no muy largo pero así lo sentí ya que hice mi viaje por la carretera mojada por la lluvia. No estaba completamente feliz de ir a la oficina de correos. La oficina de correos me dejó en esta situación. Eso y Alice.

Aparqué fuera de la oficina y corrí desde la cabina de mi camioneta hasta el cálido edificio. Saqué mi llave y fui hacia nuestro buzón. Dentro había dos papelitos marrones, significando que había dos paquetes que o eran demasiado grandes o necesitaban firma.

Sacando los papelitos, fui al mostrador y toqué el timbre. El nieto me saludó en el mostrador.

"Hey," dije, dándole los papelitos.

"Ah, sí, dame un minuto," dijo él, yendo a la parte trasera.

Apoyé mi espalda en el mostrador y miré al techo. No era muy interesante, una de las luces necesitaba ser cambiada porque parpadeaba cada dos segundos.

"Hey, Bella," dijo el chico.

Me volví y vi que estaba cargando un paquete muy grande y otro pequeño.

"Solo firma aquí," dijo, apuntando a donde necesitaba firmar. Firmé los papelitos y cogí los paquetes.

"Que tengas un buen día, Bella," dijo, sonriéndome mientras yo iba a la mesa del centro que contenía diferentes cosas que proveía la oficina.

Eché un vistazo al paquete grande y vi que era de mi madre. Podía abrirlo en casa, pensé, mientras acercaba el paquete más pequeño hacia mí.

Parpadeé y di vueltas al paquete para poder leer la dirección. Todo lo que estaba en el paquete era mi nombre y después mi dirección. No remitente, ni siquiera franqueo o sello del servicio postal usado.

Curiosa, abrí el paquete. Pensé que no contenía nada pero cuando puse el paquete boca abajo, cayó algo plateado. Un sentimiento de dejà vu pasó por mí mientras permanecía congelada mirando al anillo. Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho mientras me doblaba por la cintura y levantaba el muy familiar anillo. Mi respiración se incrementó mientras devolvía el anillo al paquete e iba hacia nuestro buzón. Lo abrí y eché el sobre en él.

Lo cerré de un golpe y corrí de vuelta a casa, tenía el paquete de Renee conmigo, intentando olvidar el anillo.

Fui a la escuela más tarde esa tarde para recoger uno de mis libros que me había dejado en las vacaciones de navidad. Solo en un pueblo pequeño podrías entrar en el escuela durante las vacaciones. Giré la rueda de mi taquilla y la abrí. Ahí, colgando de uno de los enganches que nunca había usado, había una cadena plateada con un anillo plateado al final. Mis ojos me molestaron y cerré de un golpe la puerta de mi taquilla después de agarrar rápidamente mi libro.

Fui derecha a casa, tiré mi libro en mi escritorio. Reuní mis cosas de aseo y me dirigí hacia el baño tomando ventaja de que la casa estaba vacía, Charlie había ido a trabajar. Dejé al agua caliente calmarme. Debía estar tan deprimida que empezaba a ver cosas parecidas a anillos. Era la única explicación de porqué había visto el anillo dos veces. Terminé la ducha y, con una toalla a mi alrededor, volví a mi habitación.

Y me congelé cuando vi la plata descansando en mi libro. Corrí a mi escritorio, la desesperación llegando a mí. Agarré el anillo en la cadena y lo tiré por la ventana que abrí rápidamente. La cerré de un golpe, el cristal se sacudió. Me volví y agarré mi móvil. Necesitaba llamar a alguien.

"¿Hola?" dijo la dulce voz de mi mejor amiga.

"Alice, juro que me estoy volviendo loca," susurré mientras me sentaba en mi cama, pasando mi mano por mi lío mojado llamado pelo.

"Whoa, ¡Jesús! Cálmate, Bella. ¿Qué quieres decir con que te estás volviendo loca?" preguntó.

"Veo anillos."

"¿Anillos?"

"Sí, están por todas partes. Uno en la oficina de correos antes de la comida, otro en la escuela -"

"¿Has ido a la escuela?"

"¡Necesitaba un libro para una de mis tareas! ¡¿Puedo continuar?!"

"Sí," dijo.

"Gracias. Y ahora acabo de ver el anillo en el libro que he traído de la escuela. Y sé que no estaba allí antes de ducharme."

"Okay, ¡Jesús! Bella. Solo porque veas un anillo no significa que te estés volviendo loca," declaró Alice.

"Oh, sí, claro," murmuré, levantándome y empezando a bajar las escaleras. "¿Qué significa entonces?"

Justo después sonó el timbre. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

"Solo significa," declaró Alice mientras deshacía el cierre de la puerta y la abría, "que necesitas coger el anillo."

Sentí mi mandíbula caer mientras miraba fijamente lo que había en el umbral de mi puerta.

"¿Qué pasa últimamente con la gente?" dijo la chica de pelo negro que estaba allí, rodando sus ojos, un dedo extendido, "¿tengo que enviarle un poco de sentido a tu cerebro?"

Tragué mientras miraba la cadena que colgaba de su dedo... y luego al anillo que colgaba al final de ésta.

"Por cierto," dijo la chica, sonriendo satisfecha. "Mi nombre es Ángel Montez."

* * *

Hola!

Como prometí, nuevo capitulo. Parece que ahora es es turno de Bella de saber la verdad y decidir que hacer, eso se sabrá en el proximo capitulo:

_"Sabes Bella... Edward te mintió."_

_"¿Él... mintió?"_

_...._

_"Si realmente quieres saberlo, aún tienes una semana."_

_"¿Qué vas ha hacer?"_

Ahí os dejo un pequeño adelanto.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que leeis la historia.

Me despido hasta el domingo.

Besos


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo quince

_Todo un Ángel_

Bella's POV

Jadeé y agarré la toalla más fuerte, mi corazón latía salvajemente bajo mi puño.

"Whoa... y yo que pensaba que el echo de que una persona abriera la puerta en toalla solo pasaba en las películas y TV," dijo Ángel, sonriendo satisfecha.

"Yo, uh," tartamudeé, poniéndome roja.

"¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte?" dijo Ángel, sonriendo satisfecha.

"Uh... sí... buena idea," dije.

Intenté apresurarme al subir las escaleras, pero sabía que era mejor no hacerlo. Vergüenza y prisa no van bien juntos y normalmente terminaba conmigo cayéndome de cara. No quería que eso pasara.

Y ahí fue cuando recordé algo.

"¡¿HOLA?!" gritó Alice por el teléfono.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Alice," dije rápidamente, buscando en mi armario algo que ponerme.

"¡Jesús! Que buena forma de olvidar a tu BFF," dijo Alice enfadada.

"Lo siento, tenía que recuperarme del hecho de que una _Ángel Montez_ está en mi puerta."

"Oh, bien, encontró tu casa," dijo Alice.

"¡ALICE!¿Qué está haciendo en casa de Charlie la chica a la que le pertenece el anillo?" pregunté, estrechando mis ojos a la blusa roja antes de apartarla.

Alice solo empezó a silbar.

"¡ALICE!"

"¡Oh, sí, Emmett está aquí! ¡Te veo más tarde Bella!" dijo.

"Espera, ¿Emmett? ¿Alice estás en -?" empecé a preguntar... pero ella me colgó.

Gemí y cerré mi móvil. Lo tiré a mi cama y me cambié rápidamente a unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris. Lentamente llegué a la esquina en la cima de las escaleras y miré abajo para ver a Ángel en el pasillo, al teléfono.

"Lo siento," dije suavemente, cuando finalmente decidí bajar las escalera. "Alice elige mi ropa y no quería ponerme ninguna de ellas."

Ángel levantó la vista con una suave sonrisa en su cara. "¿Y entonces cómo sois las mejores amigas?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Ella fue la primera a la que le pareció excepcional nuestra amistad."

Ángel asintió.

Tragué y le pregunté antes de poder echarme atrás, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ángel suspiró y bajó la vista a su teléfono, continuando escribiendo a alguien.

"Estoy aquí para ver si puedes ir y convencer de algo a mi idiota amigo de Chicago," dijo.

Sentí mis ojos ensancharse.

"Así que, Bella, ¿tienes algo contra el anillo?" preguntó.

"Yo... no me pertenece," dije.

Ángel bufó. "Ha sido tuyo por un tiempo," dijo.

"¿Perdona?" pregunté confundida.

Ángel cerró su teléfono y me miró.

"En serio, Bella, ¿por qué no has cogido el anillo?" preguntó Ángel, cruzando sus brazos. "Es el momento de la verdad."

Suspiré y murmuré. "No quiero recordar los recuerdos tras el anillo."

"Pareces recordar los recuerdos tras él incluso sin el anillo," apuntó Ángel.

Aparté la mirada. Oí a Ángel moverse y después sentí un tirón en mi mano.

"Hey," dije, mirando de nuevo para ver a Ángel echar la cadena y el anillo en mi palma y cerrar mis dedos a su alrededor.

"Suerte," susurró, mirando a mis ojos.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" susurré, temblando.

Ángel se alejó de mí y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Luego me di cuenta de que llevaba una camisa negra ajustada y vaqueros rotos artísticamente. ¿No tenía frío?

"Lo estoy haciendo porque todo el mundo merece amor," dijo Ángel.

Parpadeé confundida.

"Tú mira... fui amiga de Edward cuando viví en Chicago," continuó Ángel. "Aunque más joven, era realmente dulce, cuando alguno de los niños más pequeños se caía, él estaba allí para levantarlo y darle una de las famosas galletas de su madre. Él tiene un gran corazón pero por alguna razón no es totalmente feliz con sus amigos y su popularidad."

"Tengo este raro sexto sentido," dijo Ángel, sacudiendo su mano, "con el que puedo entender a la gente fácilmente. Ellos no tienen que decir nada y yo los conozco. Y la primera vez que te vi, en mi mente, tú y Edward parecíais conectar."

"Espera," dije, parándola. "¿Verme? Acabas de conocerme hoy."

Ángel sonrió. "Lo siento, pero no. En realidad te vi hace casi nueve años," dijo. "Estabas visitando a tu padre en verano. Estabas leyendo y no viste una grieta."

Suspiré. Recordaba aquel día. Me solía gustar leer mientras andaba y había estado leyendo ese día cuando no estaba lloviendo... y enganché la punta de mis botas en una grieta. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a leer mientras andaba.

"De cualquier forma, entonces supe que tú y Edward podríais congeniar, enamorándoos y todo eso. Y como Alice era mi única amiga en Forks, compartí con ella mi plan para liarte con Edward."

"Okay. Alice ha ido a un nuevo nivel de hacer parejas," siseé bajo mi aliento.

Ángel solo me dio una mirada divertida.

"Pero, mira, Ángel... no me enamoré de Edward," mentí.

Pude sentir mis mejillas ponerse rojas y recordé que no miento convincentemente. Ángel debe saberlo porque ella solo sonrió satisfecha y dijo "uh-huh."

Me sonrojé de un rojo profundo, una clara señal de que había mentido, contradiciendo lo que acababa de decir.

Ángel me sonrió suavemente.

"Sabes, Bella... Edward te mintió," dijo Ángel.

Sentí mi cuerpo congelarse mientras el pensamiento entraba en mi cerebro. ¿Él... mintió?

"Típico de los chicos," suspiró Ángel. "No se dan cuenta de que están enamorados y cuando lo hacen, apartan a su amor."

Mire al suelo, sus palabras corrían por mi cabeza.

"Edward no se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ti y cuando eso le golpeó te apartó porque sabía que no iba a poder quedarse en Forks para siempre," susurró Ángel.

Miré a Ángel. Ella aún sonreía suavemente.

"¿De verdad?" susurré.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sacó de detrás de ella un fino y largo papelito. Lo alcancé cuando me lo tendió.

"Si realmente quieres saberlo, aún tienes una semana," dijo Ángel, guiñando.

Bajé la vista al papel.

"Solo depende de ti. Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Levanté la vista a Ángel y miré a sus ojos, sabiendo mi respuesta al momento.

* * *

Hola!

Nuevo capitulo y por fin alguien deja la terquedaz en esta historia, xD. En el proximo capitulo Edward va a recibir una sorpresita, os dejo un adelanto:

_Puse mi comida en mi bandeja..._

_"Hey, ¿has escuchado que hay una chica nueva en el campus?"_

_"Sí, hay una chica nueva, la he visto antes." ..._

_Y luego, de repente, la cafetería se quedó raramente... en silencio._

No es mucho, pero es que el capitulo es muy corto.

Bueno, me despido hasta el miercoles agradeciendoos vuestros reviews (ya casi llegamos a los 100, jeje), alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo dieciséis

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Edward's POV

Parecía... parecía el día más oscuro, más frío de la historia de la Tierra. Era un oscuro día, nuboso, con copos de nieve cayendo de vez en cuando, girando con el frío viento helado. Pero ninguna de estas cosas era tan fría y tan solitaria como lo que estaba sintiendo en mi corazón. El tiempo afuera no tenía nada que ver con esos sentimientos.

No fui conduciendo a la escuela, ande Tal vez el frío podría entumecerme lo suficiente. Las palabras de Ángel aún embrujaban mi cabeza cada día desde entonces.

"_Ve a ella... si significa algo," dijo, inclinándose hacia delante, sus ojos ensanchados con una extraña combinación de engreimiento y diversión._

"_Yo... yo no puedo," susurré._

_Ella me miró furiosamente._

"_¿Qué has dicho?" siseó peligrosamente._

"_No puedo, Ángel. No puedo. Mis padres -"_

"_Oh Dios, excusas," dijo, apartándose. "El Edward que conocía habría pensado algo."_

"_El tiempo pasa," susurré bajo mi aliento._

_Alice bufó. "Vamos Ángel, está siendo demasiado un chico como para escucharnos."_

_Ángel asintió y me rodeó. Miré a la silla vacía delante de mí. Y fue cuando sentí algo golpearme desde atrás._

Rasqué mi trasero. ¡Dios, esas botas hacen daño! Supongo que merecía aquella patada de parte de Ángel. Pero lo que había dicho no era una excusa. Antes de volver, Carlisle llamó a mi padre y le preguntó si sabía porqué Alice y Bella estaban tan deprimidas. Dijo que Alice ni siquiera quería ir de compras. Papá conectó a Alice deprimida conmigo marchándome y decidió que volver a Forks no era lo mejor para mí. Él no quería a Alice o a Bella deprimidas nunca más por lo que sea yo yo hiciera.

La escuela era grande, más desafiante que la de Forks. Pero era más aburrida que nunca sin mis amigos. Tenía personas que creía que eran mis amigos pero después de volver me di cuenta de que en realidad no lo eran. O tal vez era por mi humor depresivo que todo parecía que no era lo mismo.

Suspiré. No, no era eso. Todo lo que pensé que conocía era solo una fachada.

Puse mi comida en mi bandeja. La comida no era genial, pero al menos era mejor que la de Forks. Diré que era un plus aquí.

"Hey, ¿has escuchado que hay una chica nueva en el campus?"

"Sí, hay una chica nueva, la he visto antes."

"No veo que hay de especial en ella."

Rodé mis ojos ante la ultima voz. Esa era Marcy Georgiana, una versión de Chicago de la Lauren de Forks. Suspiré y tomé un bocado del pescado que servían. No era... malo, pero tampoco merecía cinco estrellas.

Y luego, de repente, la cafetería se quedó raramente... en silencio.

Solo aparté el puré de patatas instantáneo hasta que consiguiera cavar la forma de un montón ladeado. Suspiré y aplasté las patatas con mi tenedor.

Igual que se quedó en silencio, la cafetería empezó a susurrar muy rápido. El hecho de que fuera de estar muerta a demasiado viva no me sorprendía. Ha habido veces que ha pasado, es raro, pero pasa. Tal vez alguna chica tiró algo en Marcy Georgiana. Esperaba que dejara mancha.

Y luego, de repente, de ninguna parte, una bandeja cayó en la mesa. Salté y mi cabeza se levantó rápidamente. Juro que sentí mi mandíbula caer, posiblemente, en mi puré de patatas.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!" me animé mientras miraba fijamente a la única persona que pensaba que no volvería a ver.

* * *

Hola!

Antes de nada, siento mucho no haber contestado a vuestros reviews, pero es que no he podido. Este sabado empiezan las fiestas de mi pueblo y duran hasta el sabado siguiente y justo cuando se acaban empiezo mis examenes, asi que tenía que terminar de estudiar porque durante la semana que viene no voy a poder. Y he pensado que prefeririais la actualización.

Ahora sí, este capitulo es muy muy muy corto, solo me ha ocupado una pagina de word. Pero tengo una propuesta que haceros, antes os digo que aunque esté de fiesta voy a intentar actualizar la semana que viene, pero la siguiente no voy a poder por los examenes, así que había pensado en una actualización extra esta semana. Sabeis que nunca os pido reviews, aunque me encanta que me los dejeis, jeje, pero si en este capitulo llegamos a los 120 reviews, subo el siguiente capitulo en cuanto los tenga y solo son 10 reviews, pero solo si vosotros quereis el capitulo antes, de todas formas voy a actualizar el domingo, os deje capitulo extra o no.

Este capitulo no tiene demasiado, es más de transición al final de la historia. Solo quedan tres capitulos. En el proximo se vera quien ha ido a visitar a Edward, aunque a estas alturas creo que todos tenemos una idea; aquí os dejo un adelanto:

_"Edward... ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta?"_

_...Asintió lentamente._

_..."¿qué es lo que sientes en realidad por mí?"_

_..._

_"Estaré esperando por una respuesta."_

Bueno, ahí está. Ahora me despido agradeciendoos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y tambien a los que leeis.

Besos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo diecisiete

_Cuando Edward no viene a ti... tu vas a Edward_

Bella's POV

"No bromeabas sobre que Chicago era diferente," dije, sonrojándome ante todos los ojos en mí mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward y le miraba.

Tuve que reír ante la mona mirada de sorpresa en su cara. Me recordó a esos peces tan monos del vestíbulo del hotel donde me estaba quedando mientras estaba aquí.

Levanté mi tenedor y lo hundí en la en la lasaña vegetariana. Lo saqué y, con una rápida pausa, puse la lasaña en mi boca. Cerré un ojo y lo mastiqué. Okay, no era exactamente mi favorita pero no era asquerosa.

"Okay, Ángel debe haberte enviado," declaró Edward, mirando furiosamente a su pescado.

Me dieron arcadas, intentando difícilmente no atragantarme con mi lasaña. Tragué con cuidado e inhalé antes de contestarle.

"Oh, sí, estoy aquí por deberes divinos," dije, inclinándome en mi silla, sonriendo satisfechamente.

Rodó sus ojos pero pude ver que luchaba con una sonrisa. Sonreí satisfecha y me eché adelante para hacerle cosquillas

"¡Para!" me lo devolvió pero estaba apagado por las risas.

Paré. Él inhaló profundamente y luego me envió una mirada furiosa. Yo solo sonreí y descansé mi cabeza en mis brazos.

"Como respuesta a tu pregunta, he venido aquí porque si Edward no va a Forks, Forks viene a Chicago," declaré.

Edward levantó una ceja. "Solo te veo a ti, no a Forks."

"No estás mirando lo suficiente," susurré y tiré mi cabeza hacia la ventana.

Vi los ojos de Edward como ventanas y no necesité mirar para saber que Alice y Emmett estaban ahí fuera en el pasillo.

"El Jefe no me dejaría venir a una ciudad extraña sin que alguien más viniera conmigo," declaré, sonrojándome. "Eso y que Alice dijo que iba a quedarse con su 'tío' en Chicago, también ayudó un poco, aunque Charlie no sabe que tus padres no son en realidad tío y tía de Alice."

Edward me miró.

"Okay, así que 'Forks' está aquí... pero, ¿por qué?" preguntó Edward, inclinándose hacia delante.

Me incliné y le miré.

"Como si no supieras porqué," susurré.

Inclinó su cabeza.

Me incliné adelante. "Te quiero de vuelta," declaré sencillamente, susurrándolo levemente cuando vi que la gente estaba a nuestro alrededor.

Vi los ojos de Edward ensancharse un momento antes de oscurecerse.

"Buena suerte," bufó y acercó su puré de patatas otra vez.

Rodé mis ojos. _Chicos,_ pensé con un suspiro. Parpadeé, un pensamiento repentino entró en mi cabeza mientras le miraba.

"Edward... ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta?" dije, inclinándome adelante en la mesa de la cafetería.

Los ojos de Edward me enfocaron de nuevo, una emoción los llenaba. Asintió lentamente.

Me incliné más adelante para susurrar, "¿qué sientes en realidad por mí?"

Miré como sus ojos se ensanchaban con sorpresa y su boca caía por segunda vez desde que le he visto en el año nuevo. Mi corazón se apretó cuando vi sus ojos persistir en mí; llenos de emoción que solo esperaba que fuera amor por mí.

Me incliné mucho más cerca, la mitad fuera de mi sitio y la mitad sobre la mesa.

"Si tu realmente no me amas... incluso gustarte, solo dímelo ahora," susurré, intentando mantener mis lagrimas bajo control mientras le hablaba. "Si tú no... volveré a Forks." Me alejé de él y vi que sus ojos estaban húmedos. ¿Es una buena señal?

"Pero no importa que, Edward," susurré, levantándome, metiendo mi mano en los pantalones que Alice me había obligado a llevar, "siempre te amaré."

Y sus ojos se ensancharon mucho más de lo que pensé que era posible mientras descansaba mi mano en la mesa.

"Estaré esperando por una respuesta," susurré antes de girarme, dejando el último recuerdo de Edward en la mesa.

Sentí mi labio inferior temblar mientras salía por la puerta doble hacia dónde estaban Alice y Emmett.

"¿Cómo... cómo ha ido?" preguntó Emmett mientras andaba hacia él.

Dejé salir un suspiro tembloroso.

"No lo sé," dije suavemente.

"Aw, Bella," dijo Alice, envolviendo sus brazos en mis hombros. "Estará bien. Lo sé."

Forcé una sonrisa. "Apuesto a que lo haces," dije.

Alice guiñó y apretó mis hombros.

"Voy a la biblioteca," declaré, alejándome de Alice.

"Okay... te veo luego," dijo Alice mientras me dirigía hacia la biblioteca en el otro edificio.

- . - . - . - . -

Alice's POV

Emmett y yo vimos a Bella irse hacia el otro edificio de la escuela.

"¿Crees que finalmente lo ha asimilado?" me preguntó Emmett, cruzando sus brazos.

Miré hacia Emmett pero no le vi. En cambio, miré a la cafetería, hacia la mesa de Edward. No e había movido una pulgada desde que Bella se había ido, incluso aunque había tres personas en su mesa, intentando conseguir su atención. En cambio, su atención estaba en el anillo plateado que estaba entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

"Sí, Emmett," dije, sonriendo. "Creo que finalmente lo ha asimilado." Miré a Edward por un segundo y luego bajé la vista tristemente a mis botas nuevas. "Aw, tío, ¡no podré dar una patada en el culo con éstas hoy!"

Emmett rió. "Espera hasta que volvamos a Forks, estoy seguro de que Mike Newton merecerá una cuando escuche sobre esto."

Reí.

* * *

Hola!

Como lo prometí, aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Wow, 13 reviews en un día, muchas gracias de verdad. ¿Qué os parece si los subimos un poco? Solo cuatro capitulos más, 17, y llegamos a los 140, y subo nuevo capitulo... como en septiembre voy a estar los primeros 15 dias sin poder actualizar, he pensado en dejaros actualizaciones extra, pero necesito que me deis un incentivo, jeje. Bueno de todas formas si no los alcanzamos el domingo actualizo igual.

Ahora sí, ¿que os ha parecido el capitulo? Forks ha ido a Edward, ¿que hará Edward ahora? Eso en el proximo capitulo, del que os dejo un adelanto:

_Quien habría pensado que Bella tendría las agallas de cruzar el país para decirle a alguien que se amaban cuando en realidad no -_

_Mi cuerpo de repente se enfrió y mi mente me siseó _"¡para de negarlo!"_ mientras mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho._

Ahora me despido hasta la proxima actualización agradeciendoos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo dieciocho

_El anillo del amor_

Edward's POV

Me quedé ahí, mirando al anillo por mucho tiempo... bueno... al menos así fue como yo lo sentí. Sentí como si todo se hiciera lento y nada a mi alrededor importara, solo ese anillo plateado delante de mí.

_¿Qué sientes realmente por mí?_

Cerré los ojos y reproduje la escena entera en mi cabeza.

No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, justo enfrente de mí. Parecía que habían pasado años desde que la había visto y solo una mirada suya, y me sentí más ligero, de alguna manera. Y su sonrisa, oh Dios, había extrañado esa sonrisa.

_Si tú en realidad no me amas... incluso gustarte... volveré a Forks..._

Mordí mi labio e hice mi mano un puño.

_...no importa qué, Edward... siempre te amaré._

Abrí los ojos y alargué la mano lentamente hacia el anillo.

"¡Tío, Edward!" escuché y luego vi a algunos chicos deslizarse en los asientos vacíos a mi alrededor, algunos de pie por la falta de sillas en la mesa. "¿Cómo conoces a la chica nueva?"

"Sí, parecía como si fuerais amigos."

"¿Tenéis clase juntos?"

"¿Cuál es su nombre y... está soltera?"

Sujeté el anillo entre mis dedos pulgar e índice y lo miré. No presté mucha atención a los que estaban a mi alrededor.

_No importa qué... siempre te amaré._

Suspiré y descansé mi cabeza en mi otra mano. Quien habría pensado que Bella tendría el valor de cruzar el país para decirle a alguien que se amaban cuando en realidad no -

Mi cuerpo de repente se enfrió y mi mente me siseó _"¡Para de negarlo!"_ mientras mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho.

"Oh Dios," susurré. Podía sentir mis ojos ensancharse.

_¡La amaba!_

De repente me levanté, sorprendiendo a todos a mi alrededor, y corrí hacia las puertas dobles.

"Tío, ¿qué pasa con Masen?" escuché preguntar a alguien y algunos susurros más mientras cruzaba las puertas dobles.

Alice y Emmett estaban en el pasillo, solo hablando.

"¿A dónde ha ido?" pregunté.

Alice sonrió satisfecha mientras volvía su cabeza en mi dirección.

"Ya era hora," dijo, mientras ella y Emmett apuntaban en dirección a la biblioteca.

Y sin ninguna palabra más para ellos, me fui en la dirección que apuntaron.

- . - . - . - . -

Bella's POV

Saqué un libro de uno de los montones, sin estar completamente segura de lo que saqué. Mi mente aún estaba preguntándose si Edward vendría a buscarme... o si hice completamente el tonto. Estaba forzándome a abrir el libro, sin leer el título o el resumen, así que por lo que sabía tal vez había cogido un libro de niños, aunque lo dudaba por su grosor, cuando de repente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió violentamente.

Me giré y vi que era Edward, parado en la puerta, respirando con dificultad. Debe haber corrido hasta aquí.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté, poniendo el libro de nuevo en la estantería mientras él andaba hacia mí.

Eché un vistazo a la mirada en su cara y la única palabra en la que podía pensar era determinación, antes de ser empujada hacia Edward -

- y me besó.

Contuve un gemido mientras él me sujetaba allí pero, débilmente, sentí mis pies comenzar a girar mientras me agarraba a sus hombros. Este beso era mejor que nada que hubiera leído en una novela.

Edward se alejó como un minuto después y yo jadeé.

"Whoa," respiré.

Toqué mi pecho y sentí mi corazón latir salvajemente tras él. También me di cuenta luego de que había sido empujada contra la estantería, y que Edward estaba muy, _muy_ caliente.

"¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?" preguntó Edward, descansando su frente contra la mía, su respiración se ralentizó como la mía ahora.

"¿Qué pregunta?" pregunté, mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Edward solo sonrió, sonrió mi sonrisa favorita en la que un lado estaba más alto que el otro. Él, gentilmente, rozó su nariz con la mía. Mi mente seguía en blanco mientras el continuaba el pequeño beso de esquimal.

Finalmente mi cabeza recordó la pregunta.

"Oh," respiré.

Edward rió. "¿Lo recuerdas ahora?"

Asentí.

Edward solo sonrió y fue a besarme de nuevo, lo que no me importó. Nop, no me importó en absoluto.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí esta el penultimo capitulo de The Ring, a falta de un review más para los 140, jeje. Iba a actualizar ayer pero al final no pude.

No tengo mucho tiempo, pero antes de irme os digo que mañana actualizo tambien, que es cuando toca de verdad. Asi que mañana teneis el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.

Tambien deciros que ya he subido mi nueva historia. Es otra traduccion de la misma autora, asi que pasaros por allí y contadme que os parece, jeje, podeis hacerlo desde mi perfil.

Y por último, pero no menos importante (de hecho creo que es lo más importante), muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Ahora me despido hasta mañana.

Besos


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos.

**Reviews:** aiiram, AkHaNe, Alejandra de Cullen, alicedward, angelrpr, aridenere, ceecii Chindys, Ckamilafanstwilight, Connita Cullen, crepus96, crisabella-cullen, Crystal Butterfly 92, emi, Emitho Whitlock Hale, escorpiotnf, Gabriela Cullen, gise cullen masen, Javii Cullen, JosCW, Kanna White, katlyn cullen, KillerDreams, krystal, Krystal-Pattinson, Laura Cullen, Little Hope, Ljoo, locaxelvampiro, Lulii , mandy, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, marieblackvolturi, Masen Emily, oehems, Romina Cullen, Su Broderick, usako chiba, usakochiba01, yolabertay.

**Favoritos:** aiiram, Aimee Cullen Black, ale-lola, Alejandra de Cullen, Alejita Masen, alicedward, angelrpr, aridenere, ARTEMISA CULLEN, assenav1980, azulmar, Burbujula, Camile Cullen, ceecii, chapi28, cielitoOoO, Ckamilafanstwilight, crepus96, Criiis Cullen, Crystal Butterfly 92, Emile Black, Emitho Whitlock Hale, Ermia, Escorpiotnf, , eydaf, flowersswan, gise cullen masen, goodess, .girl, Hilary Anna-Chan, Javii Cullen, Kanna White, KillerDreams, Krystal-Pattinson, Lady Beat, .LoveStory, Ljoo, Loore Cullen, Maria Alejandra19, marieblackvolturi, Masen Emily, meli-malfoy-cullen, Micaela.L, nadiarc22, NEMESIS CULLEN MALFOY, Nessie Cullen Swan, Ozhiiitah, PALASCOUNTRY, Rhythm15, Romina Cullen, Roxyen vampire, Su Broderick, usakochiba01, V.M.E., vampiix cullen, xikiss cullen, Yeyet Cullen, yolabertay, zUnAkOcUlLeNdEpAtTiNsOn.

**Alertas:** aiiram, AkHaNe, Albaln, ale-cullen4, ale-lola, aridenere, assenav1980, BlacknCullen, Campanita-Cazr, ceecii, Chindys, crisabella-cullen, Crystal Butterfly 92, edandme, Eileithyia793, , , Emitho Whitlock Hale, escorpiotnf, Fay Hathaway, Gabriela Cullen, ginita potter, gise cullen masen, ., , Jadangely Swan Higginbotham, Javii Cullen, Jenlic, JosCW, Kanna White, Karen CC, katlyn cullen, kattiiiH, KETSIA, KillerDreams, .LoveStory, Ljoo, Luchyrct, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, meli-malfoy-cullen, mely ippen shinde miru, meRiis's Little Mind, Nekodan, Nia06, Ozhiiitah, Rythm15, Romina Cullen, scarlet rows, Stellita Cullen, Su Broderick, usakochiba01, V.M.E., Vivian Alejandra, Yeyet Cullen, yolabertay, yunayi, zUnAkOcUlLeNdEpAtTiNsOn.

Creo que no me he dejado a nadie, xD. Tambien agradezco a todos los que habeis leido esta historia y a todos los que en un futuro llegareis hasta aquí, ¡Muchas gracias!

Me da un poco de pena, porque es mi primera historia, pero aquí os dejo el último capitulo de _The Ring._ Nos vemos en mis otras historias.

Besos

* * *

**The Ring**

Capitulo diecinueve

_Correcto como la lluvia... y hay mucha lluvia aquí_

Edward's POV

"Es muy bueno ver a seis personas en nuestra mesa," dijo Alice, felizmente, antes de enganchar un brazo a mi alrededor y de Bella.

Tuve que reír mientras Alice nos apretaba.

"Okay, Alice ha pasado mucho tiempo con Emmett," bromeó Rosalie.

"Hey, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?" preguntó Emmett mientras Jasper reía.

Alice rió y nos soltó antes de dejarse caer al lado de Bella y Jasper.

"Pero, seriamente, es bueno tener a todos de vuelta," dijo Alice, abriendo su comida.

"Aún podría golpear a alguien," murmuró Rosalie, enviándome una rápida mirada furiosa.

Bella agarró mi mano bajo la mesa. Rosalie no había olvidado lo que pasó en noviembre. Emmett estaba trabajando con Rosalie sobre el olvido. Pero no me importaba realmente, entendía que merecía un buen golpe.

Alice rió. "Está bien Rosalie, Ángel le golpeó," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

Me rasqué mi trasero mientras todos reían.

"Además, no te dejaría, Rosalie," dijo Bella, sonriéndome.

Emmett, siendo infantil como siempre, hizo sonidos de besos. Vi un leve movimiento que venía de Alice y Rosalie y luego Emmett chilló "¡ouch!" Rosalie miró furiosamente a Emmett, quien solo sonrió. Sonreí y rodé mis ojos.

"Okay, quiero saber como pudo volver," declaró Jasper, inclinándose adelante. "Pensé que tus padres nunca te dejarían volver a Forks."

"Bella tiene a sus padres comiendo de su mano," rió Alice. Bella se sonrojó y yo sonreí.

- . - . - . - . - _Flashback - . - . - . - . -_

"_Te apuesto cincuenta pavos, puedo conseguir que tus padres te dejen volver a Forks," declaró Alice mientras yo escuchaba a mi padre subir._

_Estábamos arriba, en mi habitación. Alice, Bella y Emmett estaban dando ideas de como sacarme de Chicago y volver a Forks. Yo, sin embargo, echaba abajo todas las ideas, incluyendo el secuestro._

"_¿Cincuenta?" pregunté, escéptico_

"_Cincuenta," declaró Alice, tendiendo su mano. "¿Tenemos un trato?"_

_Miré la mano de Alice y sonreí. "Tenemos un trato," dije, sacudiéndola._

_Presenté a todos a mi padre, Bella se sonrojó por las más extrañas razones cuando mi padre sacudió su mano._

"_Edward, no sabía que tuvieras tantos amigos en Forks," dijo mi madre sonriéndome a través de la mesa del comedor._

"_Oh, sí, Sra. Masen, Edward tiene muchos amigos," declaró Alice. "Quiero decir, el solo ha conectado con Bella."_

_Bella se sonrojó otra vez, bajando la mirada a su plato._

"_Tu padre, Alice, declaró que Edward os hizo a ti y a Bella llorar," declaró papá, estrechando sus ojos levemente._

"_La única vez que he llorado fue cuando mi mascota pez murió," declaró Alice. "Ninguna persona humana puede hacer a Mary Alice llorar."_

"_Sí, ella solo los golpea," declaró Emmett riendo._

_Mi madre sonrió a Emmett, mientras Alice le miraba furiosamente._

"_Fue todo un malentendido, en realidad," declaró Bella._

"_¿Está ese malentendido aclarado?" preguntó papá._

_Bella se sonrojó. "Definitivamente," dijo._

"_Hmm," fue todo lo que mi padre dijo._

"_¿Quién está listo para el postre?" preguntó mi madre, levantándose._

"_¡Yo!" dijo Emmett, levantando su mano._

_Alice golpeó su ano y cubrió sus ojos._

_Mi madre rió y empezó a reunir platos._

"_Oh, déjeme ayudarla, Sra. Masen," dijo Bella, levantándose para ayudar a mi madre._

"_Oh, solo llámame Elizabeth," dijo mi madre, sonriéndole a Bella mientras reunía los platos. "Y, en realidad, querida, no es necesario."_

"_Está bien," declaró Bella._

_Miré a Bella cuidadosamente mientras ella entraba en la cocina, sabiendo extrañamente que algo iba a pasar -_

_Y justo después de que Bella entrara en la cocina, su pie se enganchó al final de la alfombra en el suelo de mármol de la cocina. Salté y la agarré rápidamente antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Pero, tristemente, los platos salieron volando. Vi los ojos de Bella apretarse mientras esperábamos por la rotura de los platos. Pero todo lo que escuchamos era silencio antes de las carcajadas de Emmett._

_Ayudé a Bella y me volví para ver a mi padre, sujetando una pila de platos en una mano, Alice y Emmett riendo fuertemente en sus asientos. Mi padre parecía muy disgustado._

"_Lo siento," susurró Bella, sonrojándose._

_Y luego, para mi sorpresa, mi padre estalló en carcajadas, poniendo los platos en la mesa. Mamá vino al lado de Bella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "¿Por qué no terminamos el postre y discutimos la vuelta de Edward a Forks, huh?" sugirió._

- . - . - . - . - _Fin del Flashback _- . - . - . - . -

Emmett rió mientras también recordaba lo que había pasado. "La pobre Bella estaba de un nuevo tono de rojo," dijo Emmett entre risas.

Bella se puso de un rojo brillante otra vez.

Y lo mejor de todo," dijo Alice, inclinándose en su silla, "fue que conseguí cincuenta dólares para comprar zapatos nuevos."

Todos rieron mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

"Así que, ¿estás aquí para quedarte, Edward?" preguntó Jasper, mirándome.

"Estaré aquí tanto como Bella me quiera," declaré, mirándola.

Bella solo se puso más roja y escondió su cara en su pelo.

"¡Aw!" dijeron Alice y Rosalie.

Alargué la mano y agarré la mano de Bella bajo la mesa. Vi a Bella mirarme a través de su pelo y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Justo después sonó el timbre y todos nos levantamos para ir a nuestras clases.

"¡Os veo luego!" gritó Emmett.

Bella y yo andamos cogidos de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra clase de química.

"Por cierto," declaró Bella, sonriéndome. "Siempre te querré mientras guarde este anillo."

Ella levantó nuestras manos unidas y la plata brilló suavemente por la luz. Sonreí y llevé su mano a mis labios.

"Para siempre," susurré.

"Te amo, Edward," susurró Bella, sus ojos estaban como si fuera a llorar.

"También te amo," susurré de vuelta.

Y con un beso rápido, entramos en química juntos.

- . - . - . - . -

_Miles de millas lejos..._

_**Estoy orgulloso de informar, madame, que los dos amantes finalmente se han dicho que se aman.**_

_Sonreí mientras cerraba el email de Alice. Puedo esperar a más tarde para responderlo._

"_¡Ángel!"_

_Me di la vuelta y vi a Devon Carter andar hacia mí. Sonreí. Prácticamente podía ver los grandes corazones rojos en los ojos de las chicas mientras él pasaba a su lado. Supongo que siendo el chico más hot, el más cool, el más listo y el más popular del campus, tendía a hacer eso a las chicas._

"_¿Qué pasa, Devon?" dije, inclinándome adelante en mi escritorio._

"_Solo me preguntaba como estabas," declaró, descansando sus manos en la mesa frente a mí._

"_Mm-hmm," dije, sonriendo satisfecha, inclinándome en mi sitio y cruzando casualmente mis brazos sobre mi pecho para imitar el gesto de Devon. "Solo quieres saber si saldré contigo esta noche."_

_Devon sonrió._

"_Tal vez," dijo._

_Rodé mis ojos mientras me levantaba y rodeaba la mesa. Tiré de la camisa de Devon de manera que quedó frente a mí._

"_8 en punto, no llegues tarde," susurré, dándole una mirada._

_Devon solo sonrió satisfecho. "No llegaré tarde. Conociéndote, podrías llevar esas botas de acero otra vez."_

_Reí y me alejé de él._

"_No lo sabes," dije, sonriendo. Amor... está bien estarlo, aunque es difícil entenderlo._

**FIN**


End file.
